<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babe's in Hogwarts by fiera43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266770">Babe's in Hogwarts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiera43/pseuds/fiera43'>fiera43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Babe's in Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Harry, Diagon Alley, Good Severus Snape, MotherHarry, Mpreg, lookingforbeta, storyneedbeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiera43/pseuds/fiera43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape take Harry to Diagon Alley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Babe's in Hogwarts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diagon Alley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, of Number 4, Private Drive, were proud to say they were normal, Except for the nuisance under the stairs.</p><p>"Get up, Get up," Petunia's shrill voice says as it reaches me through the door. As she unlocks the door and opens  it, I  bite back a flinch  expecting to be slapped for not being fast enoughMaking my way to the kitchen, I figured I would do a simple English Breakfast for them. I pull out 3 pounds of meat including bacon, sausage and ham, 2 loaves of bread for toast, and 2 dozen eggs for fried eggs. I throw the meat on the stove before moving to put the butter, jam, and juice on the table. Flipping the meat just as the toast finishes, I hear the sound of elephants stomping down the stairs and know I must hurry. Turning up the flame, I finish the meat and start the eggs before setting the meat on the table and heading to grab the mail. Flipping through it, I see one with my name on it, so I drop it in the large vase by the door to retrieve after cooking. I give the rest to Vernon and go to get the eggs, wincing as I get there seeing they are starting to burn. I don't have time to recook them, so I try to hide the worst of it near the bottom.</p><p>Not waiting, I started washing the dishes, keeping an ear out for them should they need anything or finish. I quickly finished the pans I used to make breakfast and took the trash out picking up my letter and hiding it under my baggy shirt. Waiting in my room for them to lock me in as they leave. I wait for the click of the locks and a slam of the front door before relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. H Potter<br/>
The Cupboard under the stairs<br/>
4 Privet Drive<br/>
Little Whinging<br/>
Surrey"</p><p>"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br/>
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore        (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)</p><p>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all Necessary books and equipment.<br/>
Term begins September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.<br/>
Yours Sincerely,<br/>
Minevera McGonagall<br/>
Deputy Headmistress"</p><p> </p><p>I reread the letter several times in disbelief. I could get out of here. Turning the letter over I see it’s blank so I search for that half-used pen I saw a few days ago to scratch out a short reply asking where to pick up the supplies. Planning on using the morning trash trip to find an owl and send my reply.</p><p> </p><p>A week later sees me hobbling along towards London to find the Leaky Cauldron Despite knowing when I return there would be a major beating waiting. But with my "loving" Uncle's punishment of using me as a cum rag for stress relief, I could care less.</p><p>Stumbling to a stop I concentrate on my scar feeling it blend in as the letter received telling me to meet at the leaky Cauldron whatever that is said everyone would know me by it. Moving on, I notice funnily dressed people heading into one building that looked dilapidated from certain angles and assume that’s where I am looking for. I move with purpose hiding any sign of injury towards my destination. Heading in, I stop, amazed by the chairs moving on their own, brooms sweeping with no one near.<br/>
“Potter I assume “ drawls a voice to my right. I flinch trying to hide it before answering “who might you be.”</p><p>“I am your escort for the day” the voice answers as I turn to look where it's coming from seeing a raven haired man with his hair in a braid behind him. </p><p> </p><p>I nod acknowledging his statement waiting for more. “We must be on our way to Gringotts” </p><p>"Lead the way," I say moving to make sure I'm out the way which ends with me tripping and falling. As he leads me farther into what I now notice is a bar. Reaching the back wall he taps a quick pattern that I can't follow and the walls open. Looking at the crowd I stop,growing nervous but the man who's name I still haven't been told doesn't slow as he strides towards the largest building. As I follow I ask "what is your name or at least what would you like me to call you?"</p><p> </p><p>“Snape or Professor,“ he replies not turning </p><p>“So what is Gringottts sir and how am I supposed to get what I need? I haven’t any money.”</p><p>“Gringotts is the bank of our people. Your fathers have left you money there.” </p><p>“But won't I need a key or code?”</p><p> </p><p>I ask as we reach the bank seeing their motto just outside the door. </p><p>“Enter, stranger, but take heed<br/>
Of what awaits the sin of greed<br/>
For those who take, but do not earn,<br/>
Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br/>
So if you seek beneath our floors<br/>
A treasure that was never yours,<br/>
Thief, you have been warned, beware<br/>
Of finding more than treasure there.”</p><p>He doesn’t reply, just ushers me in and to a huge desk that I can’t see over </p><p>“This is Mr. Potter. He needs access to his School vault,“ he says condescendingly. As he finishes speaking, a creature like I have never seen leans over the desk. I realize my scar is showing, and I move a hand to hide it.</p><p>The creature nods and calls for someone I think as it is in a language I’ve never heard before. Soon after, another Creature comes to us before leading the way to a cart. We get in, and Snape hands me two keys. One he tells me to give the goblin the other he tells me to keep safe for now.</p><p>The cart is rickety and causes me to be ill despite having nothing in my stomach for the better part of a week. Mr Snape seems unbothered. He mutters a few words at the pile of stomach acid and it vanished. Then he reaches into his cloak handing me a bottle. “It will soothe your stomach.” </p><p> </p><p>I take the liquid without a second thought, hoping it would help the hunger pangs as well. Something Snape seems to not fo</p><p>It isn’t long after this that we stop and are led off the cart to a giant door. “Key please.“ The Goblin, I later learn is named Griphook, calls out. I hand him it and wait not expecting much from drunks. I'm surprised and confused as it opens and there are thousands of coins I've never seen before. I look to Snape. “How much do I need?”</p><p>“That depends. Are all your clothes rags like what you’re wearing now.”</p><p>“If they are are.” I ask tugging at them wishing them into better quality. </p><p>“Then you will need 2000  of these,” he says, grabbing a big gold coin, “and 100 of both the others.” </p><p>I look around for a bag before noticing Griphook holding one out for me.<br/>
"These are bottomless pouches  charmed so they will never get too heavy or full.You can have one for 5 Sickles,” he says, picking up a coin.<br/>
Nodding I say. ”Take them. Thanks.” and reach for the bag, to start filling . A few minutes later we are ready to go.</p><p>Snape moves through the alley at a quick pace, leaving me little to no time to take in the shops. He stops in front of a building with tables outside. “I figured we could have lunch first,” he says, acting like it isn’t just for me. I nod so we head in.</p><p>Sitting there I read the menu of what sounds like simple sandwich and soup pairings. I choose the one that sounds the simplest, a grilled cheese and tomato soup. Snape looks at me with half concern, half confusion when I order it. </p><p>Ignoring the look I ask, “What all do we need to do today?”</p><p>“Well that depends, It seems you would need new clothes. And all your school supplies, but would you want just a premade wand or one made for you as well? As that would be 2 stops as I have to get you a premade but a made for you would work better. Extra books could be bought from a few stores.”</p><p>“Could you help me with books? I want a basic library of knowledge to start with, and sounds like a premade is a dumb choice?” I say showing a bit of what I hide from most. “What about something to put all this in? And can we make it lockable only to be opened by me?”</p><p>Snape nods. “It is possible. Where would you want to go first?”</p><p> </p><p>"Well clothes then  wand sounds like they would take the longest, so those first," I say as the food arrives. I dig in as a half-starved man would. After devouring the food, I take the supply list and a pen from my pocket. I write the list of added needs and the order in which to get them, first being a trunk, then clothes and wand.“Can I ask a few questions as this is my first time in the wizarding world? Are there laws about nonwizards and wizards?”</p><p>Snape finishes his bite of soup before answering, “Well they would be called muggles for one. And they must never see magic performed. And besides your guardians, muggles must never know of the magical world. What other questions can I answer?"</p><p>"Well As I am going to get a trunk other than locks what can I put with it?"</p><p>"Well, you can lock each compartment with separate passwords. Have a compartment for books, potions and a potion workstation, and one for clothes with a basic trunk but you can ask for more when we get there."</p><p>"Okay, so which type of wand do you have or is it rude to ask?"</p><p>"I have both. And use the premade in front of Polite society as it has all the trackers and such on it that the made for you doesn't."</p><p>"why would they have trackers on them?"</p><p>" so the ministry and the headmaster can keep control"</p><p>"what does the headmaster have to do with it"</p><p>"he controls the narrative and is in charge of all muggle-borns."</p><p>As he finishes eating, he holds up his wand bringing the check to him. Then he presses his wand to it and leads me out of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"So Where Is the trunk shop? That is the first place right?" I say trying to hide my discomfort of what he revealed about the headmaster.</p><p>"It is the first place, but we will go to one that you will not return to without me. Nor will you return to the alley it's in without permission," Snape says, giving me what must be the glare he uses to keep his class in line during school. "If it's so bad, why are you taking me to it?" I ask.</p><p>"Because what you have told me you will benefit from a higher quality trunk," he replies as if it should be obvious. I Just nod and follow to the spot he is waiting in a half-hidden nook “what changes are needed” I ask starting to concentrate on my hair turning it blonde like the girl I saw at the shop when we exited the cafe. As I finish the color I lengthen my hair so it hits the middle of my back. I look at Snape waiting to see if I’m ready or not “that is a good skill to have, use it wisely. “ He says changing his hair to match mine with a spell I miss. Then we are off. He leads the way weaving us through the crowd to a dark and damp looking alley, where he looked around before entering. As soon as I enter things squish under my toes through the holes in my trainers that I am not sure is mud. Before long we reach a store that says "Trunks Galore" as I reach it Snape is already opening the door gesturing me to hurry in. So I do just that and start looking at the trunks closest to the door. Snape joins me a moment later  "Any preferences so far?"</p><p>I nod pointing to a black and green one that looks scaley. "that one is the best. Two of the greatest colors together. Think we could get silver handles and corner pieces?"</p><p> As soon as I ask that a silky fake voice answers "I'm sure we can.What size trunk?"</p><p> "He is a muggle-born coming to Hogwarts for the first time. He will either need the largest or second largest. which do you think" Snape answers before I can open my mouth.</p><p>The salesman with the silky voice stops looks at us as if we had turned into dollar signs. "well, it depends. We have a semi basic one here with just the wardrobe, bookcases, potions lab, and password protection for each section will cost 100 Galleons, But if you add 500 more then we can provide  magic rooms that can be stocked with food and room for sleeping and showering that without a password you would just see the basic trunk. '' I look at Snape waiting to see how he reacts before telling the salesman "I need one of those in this color with silver decorations," I say, gesturing to the snake-like skin I had seen when I walked in.</p><p>"he will need that within 2 hours" Snape butted in. While I went and sorted half the price out "I will finish paying when it’s done" I said before turning to the door to go to the next shop.</p><p>Outside the door, Snape leads the way to the next shop “this will get you your non pre-made wand..” </p><p>I nod and Follow to a shop that looks closed. The broken window doesn’t help. Snape opens the door allowing me to go in first before he follows me into the dusty shop. I look around at the jars around the room for several minutes before the back door opens and someone walks in "Welcome How can I help you."</p><p>"I need my first wand please ma'am," I say with a polite smile.</p><p>"Alright, I need you to stand in the middle of the room and let your magic bring you what your wand is supposed to be made of,"Is the shop keeper's reply. </p><p>I go to the middle of the room, unsure what she means but stand there and think of what I would want a wand for me to look like. It isn't long before I am hit with things as somewhere in this process I had closed my eyes. When I open them again, around me on the floor are three somehow unbroken glass containers with what look like clear liquid, a fang like a snakes, and a huge feather. Beyond them was 3 of the most gorgeous blocks of wood. one of which I can't take my eyes off being nearly blood red. When finally able to peel eyes off the items I look to the shopkeeper who is staring with her jaw nearly unhinging at the items around me. "What?" I ask confused. Had I done something wrong?</p><p>Snape, with a scowl, points a wand at her and mutters then something seems to startle the shop keep then she seems to realize her faux paux and she returns to the mask she had before with a quick sorry. She quickly picks up the items "almost all the wands I have made save a few have 2 cores and one wood. So yours will surely be powerful…"</p><p>"Good power is useful." I say without missing a beat "so how long will it take to complete?"</p><p>"Just about an hour is there a particular wood you want to be sure is seeable on it?"</p><p>I perk up at this glad I would be able to see the gorgeous red wood if wanted "yes the darker red. How much will it be?"</p><p>"The wood of heart. And 15 galleons ."</p><p>"What do you mean wood of heart. ?"  I ask moving to count out the coins assuming the largest coins would be the galleons but just in case I pull one out and hold it up and look to Snape and he subtly nods yes at me.<br/>
"Each part of the wand has a meaning: take your woods for example the cherry wood of  the heart, the Hawaiian Koa of fiery energy balance and the ash wood for peace of mind."</p><p>"What about the other three items?" I ask looking for a paper or something to write this stuff down, it seems that Snape sees my dilemma and produces a piece of parchment and hands me it where I immediately start writing the info down.</p><p>“Well You’ve got Phoenix tears to enhance healing, Thunderbird feather for defense its been known to fire defensive spells before the spell is ever needed…. Last but not least is a Basilisk fang which will enhance curses making them stronger.” She rattles off holding her hand out for the money “get out I need to work”</p><p>I finish writing what she told me then hand her the money and head to the door. Stepping out Snape is just a step behind me “so where to next?”</p><p>“Well we have two places left that I know of, clothes and books which are in this area”</p><p>“There are a few books stores here we can browse”</p><p>“Do you know any that will help with quills and learning the traditions of Wizards” I ask following Snape.</p><p>"Yes we will grab some” He says stopping in front of a building with no sign ushering me in “We will start here.” As he ushers me in I stop and I look around excited for all the new knowledge. I slowly move to the first shelf and take the first old book in hand and gingerly open it.I get so lost in the words for the first minute before Snape touches my shoulder and says “you may open the ones up here but as we get further in. don’t touch without permission.” I nod and go to put the book up. “You might as well get that one for future knowledge,” he says, taking a few other books off the shelf.</p><p> We spend a good hour going through books. I occasionally ask to open one. "After finishing the shelf we are on we need to go” Snape tells me. I nod, putting the book up and heading to the counter to pay. It takes no time before we are headed back to get my wand. </p><p>Loaded with our purchases We head to the wand shop quickly keeping my eyes to the ground. I follow avoiding eye contact with anyone. It's moments before we reach the seemingly closed shop but this time we nearly bump into a blonde boy and his father coming out as the boy is too busy complaining to watch where he is going.</p><p>Juggling the shrunken bags I glare at the rude kid before heading into the shop. I wait for Snape to enter before letting the door shut. Then call out a Hello to get the attention of the worker.She comes into the main area with a gorgeous wand of spiraling shades of red that is hard to look away from. Carefully I take the gorgeous wand from her and turn it in my fingers trying to touch it as lightly as can admiring it.  </p><p>“Give it a wave to make sure it responds well to your magic.” The sales Clerk says breaking me out of my trance.I give it a slight wave and sparks shoot from it in bright purples and beautiful oranges. The shopkeeper claps at this with a huge grin “That wand is perfect for ya.”</p><p>I nod my thanks “is there a holder I can buy to keep this in.” I ask of the ShopKeeper who almost instantly pulls out something that looks like it would hold it. </p><p>“Well we have this that goes on your wrist and can hold two wands. Its and10 Galleons”</p><p>I look to Snape and see him nod so I dig out the money and hand if to her “So how does it work”</p><p>“Easy take your wand and tap it to the hold to add a bit of your magic to it. Then slide the wand in and it will only come out with you focused on it.”</p><p>I nod and do I as she says tapping then sliding my wand in then I try focusing a couple times to bring it out into my hand which works perfectly “Thank you ma’am for your help today” I say once satisfied. Heading to the door and giving her a toothy grin as I wait for Snape to lead me to the next stop. </p><p>Snape reaches the door seconds after me and ushers me out with a thank you to the Shopkeeper then he is leading me to the next stop which ends up being a colorful shop that looks out of place in this damp dank alley. As we get closer I can read the shop's name which is “Pandora’s Box” and without slowly we head into the shop which the inside matches what’s outside as the shop is full of colorful clothes and just vibrancy all over.</p><p>It is seconds before a bubbly alluring woman is calling out “Hi What can I help you with today?” </p><p>Snape answers immediately “This boy is starting Hogwarts this year and needs a wardrobe befitting a heir of on the 28.” he says with that snooty voice again. </p><p>“IN what colors Greens and Blues for the shirts, and cream and black slacks and dark jeans. To start with “ </p><p>THe Bubbly lady nods “what type of material would you like. A silk blue green shirt would look nice with his eyes. As would a chocolate brown.”</p><p>“Those would work as well as 5 more silk shirts in different colors and the rest will need to be your best cotton. And for good measure add some pastels and soft colors too he will need at least 45 outfits”</p><p>“Easy enough, KId could you step on the platform?” She asks me “I need your measurements to start this order. It could take about 2 and half hours to get this all done.” I step onto the platform and tape measures start flying around me. I flinch minutely and try to still as they take all sorts of measurements around my neck, legs, arms, waist, aand shoulders the length of each limb individually. IT takes nearly ten minutes for the tape measures to stop taking all the random measurements where they stay in the air above me. “ I need you to take off some of those baggy clothes so I can get the measurements right”</p><p>I frown and focus on the scars and burns left by my loving family wishing them away before slowly taking off my shirt, and pants leaving me in too big boxers with stains held up with a clothespin. I try to focus on looking at anything but the people noticing how thin I am but still notice a look cross Snape’s face that borders on disgust or pity. AS I continue to look around I notice a shimmer over my skin and wonder if that is what is hiding my scars. In what seems like hours but is most likely only a few minutes the Tape measures stop and I’m told I can redress which I do in a hurry and let my concentration lax on my scars. </p><p>“ I will have this done within the next three hours would you like me to hold it here for you?” The tailor asks.</p><p>“Yes we will pick them up after we finish our shopping” Snape replies leading me towards the door. We leave with a ding from the door that I must have missed coming in. Snape then leads me to the next shop where the window was filled with glass jars of various sizes and shapes each filled to the brim. Above the door is a mortar and Pestle. </p><p>“Come it is time for me to make sure you start the year a little less of a dunderhead than the rest of your year.” Snape starts in a tone as if I was stupid and he expected me not to understand. AS he speaks he is moving in a way that causes his cloak to billow behind him in an almost Threatening way, he stops in front of a shelf with bottles of what I can’t tell  from this distance after briefly glancing around for a basket to hold everything I move to him. Waiting for him to speak, I pick up a bottle to see what is in it or if it is just a green bottle. The bottle ends up being filled with a liquid that completely fills the bottle. In the first I can see float bits that look darker than the rest of it so I pick another up to see if all are like this. As I'm doing this I ask “what are the floaty things in the bottle? “ I hold another up to see if this one is the same and it's not. “ Are the floaty pieces good or bad?” I ask before pausing and looking at Snape holding both bottles in hand.</p><p>“You will need one of both the floaty bits as you so elegantly called them are uncrushed parts  of the herbs this wormwood infusion is made of. “</p><p>I hold both in my hand letting them klink together which brings a scowl to Snapes face as he roughly grabs them from my hand causing me to flinch waiting to be hit before noticing him using his wand to tap them sending them away.I hope that its missed before looking around.Snape moves to a long shelf that over it says dragons. On the shelves is a ton of different things but where Snape is standing is a section of shelving with vials of liquids in different colors. In Snape's hand was a vial with a pearl colored liquid that looked to have rainbows in it. “As you should be able to read this section is for ingredients from dragon we will spend the next hour learning and choosing suitable dragon blood from each of the 10 most common types of dragons and we shall start with Antipodean Opaleye. AS you can see the color is comparable to the pearls your horrid aunt no doubt owns. The thing you want to look for is the rainbows. The more they show means the blood was willingly given and the potion will be strengthened from it. “ I nod and set to task trying to avoid klinking the bottles too much. With the bottles piling at my feet I feel I might have 3 acceptable ones after 15 minutes of looking. “What about these sir?” I ask him the 3 that look like he said. </p><p>Taking the three vials he looks them over carefully from all angles before nodding “these are acceptable” is his only reply “I would recommend getting all three as there is a spell on the vials to make them last a few years safely.” I nod which he takes as the okay it was to send them to the front. Once done with that he takes a sickly green looking vial from the shelf. "This is blood from the Romainian LongHorn Dragon, it is supposed to look like what muggles call radioactive sludge. I want you to find 3 that look like I described." I nodded and set to work finding 2 neon green that could be sludge and one that looks like it could be poison. I hand them over and he scowls " two of these are correct and the other is wrong '' he says as if I'm a complete idiot. I frown, looking for a replacement quickly almost knocking a few off the shelves. Within a minute I<br/>
find one that fixes my mistake. I hand it to him keeping my head down, trying to hide the fear in my face. </p><p>He doesn't acknowledge that I fixed just sends the good ones up to the front "okay,next will be the easiest it's the Chinese Fireball you will just need 2 of these their blood just looks like liquid fire. " I quickly find two that mix yellow, orange and red perfectly.He nods his approval and sends those two up.</p><p>"Next will be the Swedish Shortsnout, whose blood looks like liquefied silver. You just need one for your kit." He doesn't look at me moving to find an example for the next without waiting for me to start assuming I would do so as soon as he says. I find one that shimmers beautifully. I'm mesmerized for a few minutes before I notice the professor tapping his foot impatiently.</p><p>" Will be the Hebridean Black whose blood will be a shimmery purple. ," I nod and look at the purple ones looking for the best of the purples. It doesn't take long for me to tsp it into his hand.</p><p>"Okay next is the Welsh Green whose blood is a yellow green where they don't quite combine but stack. You need another one." I nod setting to work. I find several where the colors seem perfect til the center where they combine in the middle so I know they aren't quite right as I'm moving those out if the way I knock one on its side that perfect. And notice quickly handing it to him.</p><p>"Next is the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Whose blood is like that you need one of those too." That is the easiest to find within seconds, I have it hand. Letting him send it to the front along with the others.</p><p>"Peruvian viper is next you will need one of the copper vials that look like liquefied pennies." I search for several minutes before finding one that . I hand it off and wait for the next description which ends up being Norwegian Ridgeback. Which is chocolate brown in color this doesn't take long either and I set it in his waiting hand. </p><p>"That is all that you need to pick well the rest you can from a first year pack that includes moondew, Wiggentree bark, Flobberworm Mucus, Aconite, Asphodel, Dittany, Moly and a Bezoar." He says moving to the register where the kits are and the rest of my items " we need a first year Potions kit and what I've sent to the front " </p><p>"That will be 150 Galleons," the woman says, bundling the vials up and grabbing the kit while I get the money out. She finishes and sets the items in front of me waiting for the galleons. Which I quickly hand her then I take the items waiting for Snape to lead me where we needed next.</p><p>Snape has taken the books and they seem to have disappeared but I assume he still has them. "It is time for us to pick up the trunk. We shall finish with what we have gotten for the day and let the headmaster's fool get you the rest of as to not make him too suspicious."</p><p>I nod and follow him back to the Trunk shop, no one is in front when we arrive so I move to count out the remaining balance and wait with the scowling Snape it's isn't but a few minutes before the swarmy salesman from before enters the front of the shop seeing us he points to the door that he came from with his wand as I bring him the remaining balance the trunk as we had decided on." Add your magic here so you can use it among muggles without setting off the trace, touching your wand to it will allow you to add your passwords and such later. " I let my wand down and touched it to the trunk allowing my magic into it. " I added a function that will help for free touching the right top corner piece and it will shrink your trunk to fit in your pocket." I nod touching the corner to see how it works " assume resizing is the same way" he nods and I resize it adding the days collections into it softly. Snape hands my books to me and I place them in and shrinking it again. </p><p>"Thank you sir" I say, pocketing the trunk and follow Snape out and back to the clothes shop. </p><p>We are greeted by the same bubbly woman as the first time, "we are not quite finished, but if you need shoes we have a section in the back of the store." Snape leads the way to the back of the store at that with a "thank you bring our items there please. " He heads that way "you will need two pairs of boots:black and either brown or silver, a pair of trainers, and 3 pairs of dress shoes: brown, silver, and black."  </p><p>Nodding I wonder my size but before I can do much more than wonder boxes fly and set themselves beside a bench. I look into the boxes, finding a pair of black  boots that look to be made of snakeskin or maybe dragon since they exist.  I try them on taking off the falling apart trainers holding my too large socks up with one hand and sliding my foot into the boot slowly letting go of my sock slowly repeating it with the other foot. I notice the laces seem to automatically tie to fit perfectly. I take a few steps noting they feet perfectly. After a moment I remove and set the boots away from the other pairs and start going through the rest to find pairs fitting what he said.  I quickly find a pair of dress shoes in silver that are quite nice and try them on and they fit just as perfectly as the last. Next I look for trainers being the simplest I can find. I don't even try them on figuring they will fit perfectly like the rest. "Can I get these and the rest of the boots and dress shoes identical in all but color?"  I ask just as the woman comes with the bundles of clothes. </p><p>"Here are you clothes and I can do that." She says waving her wand from her empty hand. Bringing another 3 boxes to the three I have. "That will be 1000 galleons' ' I nod and hand her that quickly. Before taking out my trunk and putting the new bundles in it shrinking it immediately after and pocketing it again.</p><p>"Thank you ma'am"  I say heading to the door waiting to say goodbye to the professor thinking he would lead me out of the forbidden alley and send me on my way. But he surprises me " Potter if you would grab ahold of me I will transport us in a method of travel called apparition that will put us near your Aunt's house." </p><p>" You don't have to go out of your way Professor " I try politely declining as I was hoping to avoid the beating waiting for me when I get back. </p><p>"Potter you don't have a choice I'm not letting you walk this late so give up arguing now." He says in a no nonsense voice. I sign and grab ahold of him and almost instantly feel as if I'm being squeezed through a tube and then the scenery around us changes and we are in one of the alleys I use to hide from Harry Hunting it's just a block from the house. "Thank you professor. I am sure I can make the last block alone. " I say hoping to find a hidden spot to use my trunk for the night. He nods his approval and is gone in a blink of an eye.</p><p>I quickly move to find a bathroom in the abandoned park between the alley and unshrink the trunk and open the room planning to use it overnight, then steal some food before heading home tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Triple A's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Triple A's arrival.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After locking the bathroom up as well as I can, I tap the trunk unshrinking it, I see stairs and try to remember how to set the passwords which I do quickly in a hiss. Then open and enter the room for showering and trying to take care of the wounds I can. As soon as I get cleaned up I head to bed. I lay there and quickly fall asleep as I don't have to worry about being awoken to violence or worse.</p><p>With a scream of pain and then nothing for several moments. I open my eyes, meeting Snape’s eyes. Forgetting the pain that woke me I jump from the bed and stagger as the pain hits me again. Snape reaches out to steady me. I try to aviod it.</p><p>“How the Fuck didja get here. “ I shout moving to a wall to stabilize myself not realizing I am naked with all my scars and wounds on display.</p><p>“ I was hoping you would know that, as I was getting ready for bed and just appeared here with you covered in sweat. You can barely stand, you should get back in bed, If you don’t do it yourself I shall put you there.” Before he finishes his sentence I’m crumpling, he catches me and carries me back to the bed. “Potter What in the name of LIly is the meaning of this.”</p><p>I just shrug not sure as my uncle hadn’t beaten me more than usual. </p><p>“Well I’m gonna do a medical exam on you that will tell me everything wrong,” He says flicking his wrist to allow his wand to fall. He waves it over me starting at my feet going over every inch of me which causes a paper-like thing to form at the end of his wand. Paling and muttering “I am going to need help, what did those god awful Muggles do to you. You are pregnant.” </p><p>Moving his wand again towels and other types of fabric appear, I am in shock so I don’t say anything. “I need to call a friend to help me,” Snape says, trying to get my attention. I nod my okay and wait. He calls out something and an ethereal deer appears that Snape talks to quietly and it disappears. “I need you to unlock this place so my friend can get through and help.” I hiss the password “they can come in now “ I mutter with the pain feeling. Within seconds a gorgeous blonde is standing next to Snape Looking at Snape with a look of expectancy. Snape immediately goes off on a tangent of the things wrong with me getting to the most pressing last leading to get him smacked on the head. Before the Blonde comes to the bed leaning down on the edge so I can see her well. “ I am Narcissa in case the idiot behind me didn’t explain I am a certified healer but don’t practice as I have a son just starting school and wanted to wait till then to work.” She says looking me over “ I am going to need you to stretch out on the bed and try to get comfortable. And tell me what you think I need to know to explain the parchment Snape has, so I can best help you.”</p><p>I nod and take a breath “Finding out a wizard explained a lot for me. I was placed with my aunt with my uncle when I was still a baby.” I start pausing to take a breath and let a wave of pain go through me.”From my first memory of being with them, they hated me. I never was given enough to eat. I was hidden away only allowed out when they needed food or something cleaned. I was cooking before I could reach the stove.” </p><p>I avoid looking at them as another wave of pain rolls through me giving me a second to gather myself. Another breath and I start again “if I wasn’t fast enough I got hit, burned, or worse. Anything unexplainable happens. I went without food along with a beating and being sold to my uncle’s friends. “ As I finish the simplest way I could explain, I see Narcissa reading the parchment going paler the farther she gets until she is eventually ghost white. </p><p>“With what you told me and the further answers from this parchment I know what is going on and it may be hard for you to believe. “ she pauses, sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. “I believe you may be pregnant and the baby or babies are ready to enter the world.” At that, I feel faint and it's not till I feel a coldness on my face and Snape calling my name that I realize I must have fainted or lost consciousness for a few moments. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry are you back conscious?” he asks from the side of me that Narcissa is not.I nod “ is she telling me something that is truly possible?” I ask voice laced with fear and pain.</p><p> </p><p>He nods “it happened to your mother.” Snapes elaborates.</p><p>“” But Lily is a female's name?” </p><p>“Lily is not your mother but a friend of your parents. Your mother’s name is Remus Lupin Black Potter Peverell Gryffindor I think is the full name.” He replies “LIly was my wife”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa interrupts before I can ask more “ I need to check on the baby before its life-threatening to you and them” She says before standing looking at Snape until he complies with her unspoken request. She then waves her wand across my stomach in an elaborate set of swishes. “I am going to need to do a spell to numb you so We can cut out these little ones before they are anymore distressed.” I nod and hear her say “ut torpente” while waving her wand across my midsection. Which relieves all but my normal pains, which causes me a bit of a shock.</p><p>“This Part will not be pleasant because while you can’t feel anything you will be able to see if you want,” She says moving towels and such around the foot of the bed waiting for me to be ready.</p><p>“I'm ready as can be,” I say “If these children are coming from my body I am going to watch every second.”</p><p>I hear a soft Diffendo and see my stomach splitting. Another causes more splitting inside my body before she Does More a soft wave of the wand and a muttered Glanta. After which she is sticking her hand inside my stomach quickly to bring up what looks like a giant Flesh-colored water balloon which she quickly pops and moves away revealing a tiny infant who is not crying, Narcissa quickly hands the baby to Snape’s waiting hands. He quickly jumps into action with a soft press on the chest of the infant while saying “analaigh” with every push. Without me realizing Narcissa had reached in and retrieved another Sack and was opening it revealing another infant. This one letting a cry out almost immediately. ALlowing Narcissa to clean the infant with a towel before wrapping them in a blanket and handing them to me. “Its a girl”</p><p>She turns to help Snape just as the babe lets out a cough that leads to a loud cry, so she reaches in pulling out the last sack opening it revealing the last wiggling babe. She cleans the babe as Snape hands me the one he had been holding “a boy “</p><p>“And another Girl “ Narcissa says handing me the last before reaching in my stomach one last time pulling out a pile of goop and sending it away with her wand. “CONSUO” She says which causes my stomach to stitch itself back together inside and out. After doing that she uses her wand to create 3 cribs.</p><p>“Does my family have any naming Traditions I should know before naming these three?” I ask Snape</p><p> “ Well Narcissa can tell you the Black family ones, Lupin is Roman mythology and Potter did kings. From my recollection”</p><p>“Black’s use space for their names such as Dracionus or Sirius” Narcissa supplied. Setting up everything I would need for the little ones .</p><p>I nod thinking “do I need to figure out their full names now?”</p><p>“No magic can help once you provide a first name and fill the rest out for their Birth Certificates with the Goblins.”</p><p>I nod “Ariel and Artemis for the girls and Aries for the boy?’</p><p>“Those are very nice names. Now that the crisis is over and we can slow down I take this is not your uncle’s house. “</p><p>“No ma’am this is the trunk I bought with the professor today. IN a bathroom at a park” I answer.</p><p>“Do you think this place will be safe for you and your children?” she questions. Letting me realize I need a home for them.</p><p>It takes me a few minutes to look away from the angelic faces in my arms and see the truth in her words “but I have nowhere else to go.”</p><p>“You can stay with me until we can meet with the goblin’s and see if your parents left you a suitable place.” Narcissa answers without a thought.</p><p>“But you don’t know me, and I know I have some sort of notoriety that could invade your lives,”I say with apprehension. “Why would you be so kind? I am a worthless freak. It says so here “  I say turning to show my shoulder the best I can with the bundles in my lap.</p><p>Narcissa and Snape both turn at my outburst which somehow has not disturbed the little ones. “Anything those awful muggles ingrained in you is an outright lie,” Snape says with anger coating his words.</p><p>I deflate a little but still can feel the doubt in my mind. “Plus you staying with me allows me to keep an eye on the little ones,” Narcissa adds which puts my mind at ease for now. “Let’s put the little bits in the cribs so I can spell them still and we can move you to my house.” I nod letting Narcissa take Ariel and Artemis, while I get up with Little Aries and take him to a crib and lay him down. While Narcissa does the same with the girls.</p><p> “ et immobiles”  Narcissa says pointing at each crib with her wand. Now do you want me to do the same for you or would you like to be out when we apparate?</p><p>“I will be in here with them, Please “ I say moving a chair near the cribs so I can see in them all “can you do the spell with me in this spot,” I ask?</p><p>She nods and does the spell twice once at the chair and once at me. “Can we leave without issue. “ she asks before she finishes, I nod a second before the spell hits. They go up the small set of stairs that lead to the exit then disappear outside the trunk. It isn’t long before I feel the trunk moving. Thankfully the trunk blocks outside magic so the little bits aren’t phased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Forest Nursery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After 20 minutes or so it seems they are coming back down the stairs, Narcissa points her wand at me and I am suddenly able to move. I get up and head to the middle crib and look at the sweet girl til Narcissa comes up undoing the spell on her and her siblings.I grab Ariel from Narcissa and lay her and her sister in a basket. Following Narcissa as she carries Aries up the ladder for me. What awaits me is a gorgeous Nursery with a place for a parent to sleep as well.</p>
<p>    I am stunned. I set the basket down and spin taking in the beautiful forest that seems to move along the walls.”This is for us...Why” I ask with a shaking voice and blinking eyes?</p>
<p>I move back to the little ones picking them up, hugging them to my chest and showing them the room and the frolicking animals on the walls “magic” I wonder aloud watching them move about.”</p>
<p>Without me truly realizing it Narcissa has given me Aries who is now between his sisters and quietly left letting me explore and calm. I wander the room opening doors finding one to a hall, one to a bathroom bigger than the Dursleys’ house, and 2 two huge walk-in closets. After exploring everything with the wiggle bits I lay them down in the three cribs that have their names on them and color coded a brown to match the little deer  for Aries, a white to match the large wolf with the deer for Artemis, and a turquoise matching the scales of the mermaid in the water from Ariel.Letting them fall back to sleep before setting a chair under the handles of all the doors so they can’t open. Then drag the blankets from the making a nest that I bring the babies to before curling around them and trying to sleep.</p>
<p>I am awoken to the little ones' cries and a strange creature near my babies I scream and hit at it protecting my little ones. </p>
<p>“DObby’s Sorry, Dobby was only Doing what Mistress asked” the creature is crying out “Dobby is bad, Dobby will punish himself” He says moving a chair from the closet door sticking his ears on the frame before going to slam it on himself.</p>
<p>“Nooo DObby” I say moving from the nest to stop him. “Its okay, Dobby you said,if you could get your mistress, we can get this figured out.” I continue looking around wondering how he got in. </p>
<p>“Dobby shall get Dobby’s Mistress, if could move the chair from the door to allow DObby’s Mistress to enter more easy” Dobby asks before disappearing on the spot. I move the chair when he does and move back to the nest with the wiggle butts. </p>
<p>I wait taking turns rocking the wiggles, trying to calm them. Several minutes later comes a knock on the door, with a quiet “It’s Narcissa, Dobby said you asked for me”</p>
<p>“Come in,” I answer with Ariel in my arms, still whimpering quietly.  With a quiet opening of the door in walks Narcissa, dressed in a brillant green robe. </p>
<p>“What Can I do for you,” she asks in her elegant way of speaking. </p>
<p>“What is Dobby and why was he in my room touching my children?” I ask angrily, almost as if an enraged Dragon. </p>
<p>“I left you a note on the nightstand explaining. “ She answers, pulling her wand out “Accio Note for Harry” which brings a parchment flying from under the bed where it must have fallen when I moved the blankets for my nest.  </p>
<p>She hands it to me, allowing me to read that she had a house elf watching over myself and the babies. “So Dobby is a house elf who will what Nanny my kids?” I ask clenching my fists “these are my Children It is my job to take care of them, I will not abandon them like my parents did me.” my anger from the treatment I had at the Dursleys’, and finding out I had a family that could have taken care of me.  “How dare you believe I could do that” I continue, voice rising steadily as I go pacing with Ariel around the nest I go around again. </p>
<p>Narcissa Waits for me to finish before starting “no one knew where you were. If we had we would have gotten you, Dobby will not take your place but help as you are not at your best with the treatment you had all your childhood. So he will help feed and change them at night and while you are at school.”</p>
<p>Narcissa waits to let that sink in before snapping which brings Dobby with bottles, “now for your other comments your parents didn’t abandon you but one of your father’s is dead and the other is in jail for the crime. And the government would not allow your mother to have you even if you hadn’t been kidnapped when James and Lily Died.” Her tone is kind with harsh undertones at the accusations I had made.</p>
<p>“I am sorry but all I know is I was left to be a slave to those Whales, and waiting to be rescued and no one came…” there is a hopelessness I hate in my voice as I start “They were drunks who didn’t want me is all I have ever heard of my parents, now you and the Professor come and tell me that it isn’t true, what am I supposed to believe.” I continue as Dobby hands me a bottle for Ariel Picking up Aries and Artemis popping bottles in their mouths and they hold themselves at the right angles for the babies to get the milk. I hold Ariel’s at the same angle, still pacing. Bouncing softly on the balls of my feet Its quiet besides the sounds of the wiggleworms sucking milk down. </p>
<p>“Look at me Harry, We wanted to find you but there was chaos as your other godparent’s were attacked at the same time. “ SHe says once I look at her “ We thought you were in hiding with your mother until your letter came accepting schooling.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you not know where my mother is?” I ask listening to the content sighs of Ariel as she sucks her bottle down. “Did one of my father’s actually cause the others and Lily’s death?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know he was sent to Azkaban and they won’t allow his family to visit, just the Headmaster.” She answered.</p>
<p>“But why wasn’t it established at the trial whether he did it or not?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Because he didn’t get one” she says as Dobby comes to me after putting the other two in their cribs. He takes her snaps cleaning her diaper for now and lays her in bed sleeping. I move to the cribs making sure they are snug. </p>
<p>“How isn’t that illegal?” I ask, cocking my head to the side.</p>
<p>“It is, but the government didn’t care any they saw as guilty, got thrown in there without a trial.” She answered after a moment as if hiding her emotions behind a mask.</p>
<p>“How can we find out the truth,” I ask pacing trying to understand “would my mother know”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know, my husband would be the one to ask tomorrow after we have all slept” she says getting up and picking my blankets off the floor “come on to bed with you, Harry” </p>
<p>I hesitate a second before climbing into the large canopy bed I stole the blankets from. As soon as I lay down she tucks me in something, I don;t remember anyone doing for me, causing me to blink tears away turning my head from her. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Harry, We will talk more in the morning” She says walking to the door signaling to Dobby she was leaving with a finger held up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meeting the rest of the Malfoy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast with the Malfoy's and Snape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Awoken with a scream muffled even to my own ears, I get up and check the little ones and move to the bathroom trying to scrub away the memory from my nightmare.I return a few minutes later seeing a note and 4 changes of clothes on my bed. Picking up the note, I see the writing from the note I was shown last night meaning it is from Narcissa.</p><p>Here is a set of clothes for the four of you please clean up and get dressed. I shall see you down at breakfast. I had Dobby put these out if you were awake before breakfast, call his name and he will show you down.</p><p>I go to the cribs and pick up Aries, and head into the bathroom grabbing the clothes and a diaper from the bed. Reaching the bathroom I undress him and take him to the sink grabbing a washcloth and giving him a quick bath. Before redressing him surprisingly not waking him. I take him back to the crib picking up Artemis and doing the same not waking her either but am not so lucky with Ariel as soon as I get her to the bathroom the crying starts from the bedroom so I work quickly, to try and get back to them. I lay Ariel down for a split second and get dressed before calling out “Dobby I am ready please” </p><p>Within a second Dobby appears beside me “Dobby Shall take the young Master and his Little ones to breakfast.” </p><p>I nod taking the girls, “Dobby, could you help me with Aries?” </p><p> </p><p>He picks him up immediately and walks to the door leading to the hall allowing me to follow. Two halls and down an intricate set of stairs then another three halls before he is opening a door allowing me to go in.</p><p>I head in seeing three small crib like rockers occupying one side of the table along with a chair on either end. I place the girls in the rockers as Dobby places Aries in the last one. As we get them settled the family of blondes moves into the room with the professor.</p><p>I stay behind my seat which completely covers me beside the hole between the back and the seat. Everyone else sits with Snape on the side with me. </p><p>“You can have a seat then breakfast can start,” Narcissa says from her seat at one of the heads of tables. I take a seat and look across the table seeing a blonde kid that would be my age. “Harry, you Know Severus Snape. The other two are my husband Lucious and son Draco who will be starting school with you in a few days.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you” I say bowing my head. </p><p>“Welcome, young Harry Narcissa said you would like to talk to me after breakfast, We can talk in my study after we eat.” </p><p>I nod, as food appears on the table covering all but where people sit. I sit with my hands in my lap not ready to be stabbed or more for trying to eat food not meant for the freak.  </p><p>SNape moves around the little ones, adding a little of most of the food onto my plate and fills a goblet near me with a liquid. “You may eat Harry.”</p><p>I move the food around occasionally bringing small bites to my mouth taking a long time to chew knowing I can eat very little. </p><p>“Miss Narcissa, When would you like to do the medical check on the little bits?” I ask after a bit of quiet eating. </p><p>“How about after you talk with my husband, would you like to do so alone or have me or Sev join you”</p><p>“I would like you both to join if possible that way I can answer all three of your questions at once” I answer with a pause “Draco after I am done with your parents would you like to talk and get to know each other since I may be staying with you for a few days and you know more about Hogwarts and magic than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nods her acceptance to the first part of my statement, though I can’t see Snape I assume he doesn’t mind either. </p><p>“I would not be opposed to that, but why are there bassinets in the dining room.” He answers looking at the cribs the little ones are in.</p><p>“They are my children” I answer him, waiting for repulsion. Instead, I see sadness and curiosity. </p><p>“Will you be bringing them to Hogwarts with you?” He asked curiosity coating his features.</p><p>“Well, Where else would they go” I answer because to me there is no other option. I finish eating within a moment of answering. </p><p>“I will be making arrangements with the board and headmaster without giving your name of course,” Snape adds in while Draco processes what I have said. </p><p>“Thank you, Sir. Don’t let it put you out too much” I say not wanting to be a bother to him. </p><p>“It is not a problem, we shouldn’t separate a family as young as yours,” he answers, putting his silverware on his plate that disappears soon after. I quickly copy his placement making my plate disappear as well.</p><p>Draco and his parents soon follow then get up from the table. Lucius leaves the room as Narcissa comes around and lifts Artemis from where she laid waiting for me to pick Ariel and Aries up. Draco is soon leaving telling me “ask a house-elf and they can bring you to me or the other way around.”</p><p>I am soon following Narcissa and Snape to an ornate door, Narcissa stops knocking, waiting for a response before opening the door and entering, allowing Snape and I in behind her. Entering I see a wall that is just a bookcase from ceiling to floor in front of which was a brilliant oak desk that Lucius was sitting at going through some parchment. </p><p>Narcissa lifts her thumb summoning Dobby who seems to know what is needed and brings the beds from the dining room which we lay the little bits in. Narcissa makes idle chat with Severus while I watch the Triplets squirm about in their beds. “Sorry I am finished now, “ Lucius says after a few minutes “I would like to ask some questions before I help with you so I know enough to help completely. Is it alright for me to take notes it helps me keep my thoughts straight”</p><p>I nod slowly turning back to the desk he is sitting. “Ask away, I will answer what I can. Sure as long as it's not for everyone’s consumption.’</p><p>“Okay Question one did you know about magic before your Hogwarts letter,” he starts?</p><p>“No, Was I supposed to,” I ask in return?</p><p>“Your magical Guardian has been telling Wizengamot that you were getting lessons as your parents would have wanted. Question two, are those three your children,” he asks gesturing to the little ones?</p><p>“Yes, they are, Miss Narcissa assisted bringing them into this world last night with the professor,” I answer. </p><p>“Okay, question three were you willing in the process of conceiving your triplets,” He asked?</p><p>I shake my head, eyes tearing up as I look over my lovely infant playing in the beds. A few  minutes more and Lucius says “that is answer enough, how can I help you?”</p><p>“I was talking to Miss Narcissa last night and She told me about how my father didn’t get a trial and that you will be able to find out why or the truth of what happened,” I start  while Lucius writes what seems to be the key  points of the question before I continue “and why was I with Lily’s sister and not someone related to my parents.”</p><p>“I am a barrister at the Ministry so I can look into your father’s trial easily” He replies quickly “but you should go to Gringotts and find out who your magical guardian is as that would be the one who controlled where you went when James died, though you should have been left with your other two parents.”</p><p>“I plan to take him when the triplets are vaccinated enough to endure the crowds,” Narcissa says. As Snape pales, “he didn’t, he wouldn’t not for a weapon that needn’t exist.”</p><p>“Who wouldn’t do what professor,” I ask after a few moments without him continuing? All the while Lucius is writing small notes.</p><p>“The headmaster, it's why most think he is LIly’s . The headmaster is the only one with the power to use a spell so powerful,” he answers revulsion still coating his voice.</p><p>“Why would the headmaster want everyone to think I am Lily’s,” I ask unsure if its a stupid question?</p><p>“So his Fake prophecy could be made a reality,”Snape answers, regaining his composure.</p><p>“Fake Prophecy?” Narcissa and Lucius asked at once. “Who could give such a thing,” Lucius asked, continuing.</p><p>“Sybill Trelawney” Snape Spat, “Her so-called interview in Hog’s Head she gave a ‘prophecy’ that Dumbledore desperately wanted to be true as it could lead to more power for him.”</p><p>“I believed mine and Lilian’s third was supposed to be the one to kill them due to compulsions and allowed myself to be put under spells by Dumbledore to become his spy.” Snape continued after a few moments.</p><p>“Why would he want to do that, and why do you remember despite his wishes.” I ask?</p><p>“He needs power, it's why he killed his soulmate. And as to why I remember I get Goblin purges every two months to help with my potions research and make sure nothing on me can cause a reaction in them,” he replies, "I have been waiting for you to get your letter so I could see how you were and try to steer you to safety.”</p><p>Narcissa and Lucius nod “You have and as for me and Narcissa we were saved because of Black family paranoia that causes memory charms not to work on us unless another Black does so,” Lucius explains.</p><p>I nod “this has been a lot for the day may we check on the little bits and talk more after I have had time to digest this,” I ask looking at the babies.</p><p>They nod “that might be a good idea. It allows us to do more research on the things that happened after and before you were taken,” Snape says. </p><p>Narcissa nods standing picking up Aries “Since he had the hardest time after birth I will start with him,” she says cradling him in her non-wand arm and waving her wand across him “ historia medicorum,” She says out loud for  what seems to be just for my benefit.”I would like to put him on a vapor potion to help his lungs more as they weren’t quite as developed as needed when they decided to come into the world” </p><p>I look over at my son with concern “are there side effects from this, and how will I get it” I say in one breathe.</p><p>“I will of course be making them so I know the quality and dose is right. And for side effects, he may tire easily, but being an infant that won’t change much. “ Snape answers as Narcissa hands me, Aries. </p><p>She then picks up Ariel repeating her actions from a moment ago. “She is a little underweight but healthy. You might give her a half feeding once a day till she catches up with her brother” she says laying Ariel on the arm not Supporting Aries. Before picking up Artemis and repeating her actions making three times all together “She is a healthy girl, the scan is picking up nothing wrong with her” Narcissa says after she finished the scan laying her between her siblings leaning more on my stomach and the others than my arms. As soon as she moves back her husband is handing her a camera that she uses to take a picture of me with my little family.</p><p>“Now that they are checked over I would like to do the same for you to make sure you don’t have issues that need to be cared for now,” Narcissa says waiting for me to either protest or give permission, that I eventually give with a nod. She then takes the little ones laying them back down causing them to start crying. With a snap, Dobby appears with three bottles “Shall I help the young master feed his little ones?” He asks as soon as he appears before I can nod Lucius has the girls in his arms and Snape has Aries. “We have it Dobby if you could just put the bottles in their mouth and rest them against my chest and hand Snape the last one that would be all that is needed,” Lucius says. </p><p>Seeing the babies were handled for the moment “Go ahead Ma’am” I tell Narcissa allowing her to start the scan, she says the incantation aloud again for my benefit. Though this time instead of glowing one color it glows several including the blue and red it had for the littles but also included purple, yellow, and pink. “So your lungs aren’t in the best shape so it wouldn’t hurt for you to have the same Vapor Potion as Aries, you also have malnutrition which instead of extra meals we will need to treat with both an appetite stimulator and a nutrition potion. That is the blue and red that you saw with Aries and Ariel. The purple is an indication of severe bruising which we can get you an ointment for. The pink is for a bearer who has just given birth and is recovering. The yellow is dehydration so you will be getting water brought to you every half-hour by one of the house-elves who will be watching you for you to drink it or else we will have to try other less pleasant means of reversing that, this spell only monitors the most pressing and highest priority issues in one's health once you get settled in then we can either have it done with the goblins when we get that stuff done or I can do another scan once we get these issues fixed.” </p><p>I nod as I see Snape and Lucius start to burp the little ones, Lucius has one on his shoulder and the other one across his knee on her stomach. As one of the girls burps he switches them laying the one on his shoulder across his knee and the other on his shoulder patting her back softly. She burps at the same time Aries burps and spits up on Snapes Shoulder.  </p><p>“I am sorry Sir, I am sorry please don’t be mad at him” I start scared he would react as my uncle had when something of mine touched him. </p><p>“Why would I be mad, my child when a simple spell will clean it right up,” Snape says after muttering something that made the spit up disappear. I breathe a sigh of relief that there seemed to be no anger towards my little one. </p><p>“Why don’t you take the babies out to the Garden and hang out with Draco in the sun,” Narcissa says snapping bringing Dobby to her side “Dobby, prepare a picnic out in the garden for Draco, Harry, and the babies please.”</p><p>Lucius grabs a blanket off the back of a loveseat on the other side of the room after handing me Ariel,” We will help you get out there, he says snapping twice making a house elf that is not Dobby appear “Please tell Draco to head to the Garden to meet Harry as he and the little ones need sun” Lucius says addressing the elf who disappears as fast as he appeared. Lucius leads the way to a door beside the loveseat the blanket laid over, that he opens and walks out into a gorgeous garden with flowers I have never seen everywhere, Lucius lays the blanket on the ground in the middle of some hedges laying Artemis down on her back “lay Ariel down her she can rest while you a Draco eat and talk,” He tells me as Snape lays Aries to the right of Artemis leaving a space to the left for Ariel. I lay her down with her siblings sitting at their feet. </p><p>“Obice” Narcissa says using her wand to draw a rectangle around the triplets, “even though they can’t roll yet it is a good precaution anytime they are not being held or in a crib or bassinet. sol praesidio” she says four times waving her wand over me and the little ones, one at a time “Sunscreen without the mess.”</p><p>It is then Draco comes out, Narcissa repeats the sunscreen incantation on him “if you need anything snap and Dobby shall appear. We are gonna give you and Draco time to get to know one another,” she says, turning back the way we came and back into the house with the other adults following.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Draco and the goblins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco comes up to the blanket “Heir Potter,” He says kneeling on the grass beside the blanket “how are you?”</p><p>“Heir what now.?” I say before answering the rest of his statement “I am great, you can sit on the blanket, you know, they won’t bite.” I finish with a smile</p><p>“Heir Potter is how you will be referred to by those who have not forgotten our traditions and culture.” He explained sitting beside me looking at the little ones wiggle in their sleep. “But call me Draco.”</p><p>“Alright Draco, call me Harry. Is there somewhere I can get a book to learn these traditions and about our culture? I want my children to grow up knowing it even if we respect some other traditions.”I answer curiously.</p><p>“We may have one in the library you can borrow. If not we can order one by owl. I assume you know nothing about Hogwarts,” he says leaning back laying with his legs off the blanket. </p><p>“You are right there, I learned I was a wizard just under a month ago. All I know about Hogwarts is that the headmaster seems shady.” I answer laying with my head just behind his, feet going off the opposite side of the blanket.</p><p>“Well you're not wrong there, well the core classes are Potions,Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the dark arts,Herbology, and Astronomy. Then there are the electives Warding, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures.”Draco explains.</p><p>“That is not that many options, what about language? Are there more branches of magic than mentioned?” I ask glad someone finally was telling me about the school in detail. </p><p>“Father wants to get language classes reinstated but the headmaster says there is no room in the budget and the board can can't get a copy of the budget without the say of the founder's heir. Which no one has been able to claim since You-Know-Who. “</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” I ask “and if the board got the budget could they make the headmaster add classes if he is spending where is not needed.”</p><p>“The board could have a vote of no confidence and either completely dismiss him as headmaster all together or put him on probation. And the founders are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin they founded Hogwarts. On top of that their ideals are said to be, Rowena valued intelligence more than anything so those that follow her in that normally end up there. Salazar loved those who were cunning like him so those like that or those who can understand and think like a chess master go there or so my dad says. Helga loved those who were loyal to their friends and family so she gets those that value loyalty. Godric wanted the brave or in other words reckless so they go there,” Draco explains ignoring my question about you-know-who.</p><p>“Sounds like your family is biased towards Slytherin were they part of that house?”  I say rolling onto my side and watching the little bits sleep “of those it sounds like loyal would be where I fit. I don’t have an abundance of the other traits.”</p><p>“You could say that, all Malfoy’s and almost all Blacks have been in the house since they became an ancient and noble house. Sirius Black being a Gryffindor is the biggest deviation in 1000 years.” </p><p>With a gurgle and a whine, Aries awakes Draco rolls and looks on curious, As I lift him into my arms. “Who is Sirius Black and why is it a big deal if he was not like the rest of his family,” I ask, bouncing Aries in my arms having sat up when he woke?</p><p>“How come there isn’t a house-elf taking care of those babies? It's a big deal because he was the first not to be where his family was. “He answered with confusion I didn’t understand.</p><p>“Why is being like family important? They could be bullies or treat people badly, “I answer looking at Aries wiggle in my arms “They are with me because I will be the one to raise my children as much as possible. Is there a problem with that?”</p><p>“No, but you are a kid, don't you want to act as one. You may be right he didn’t have to be like his family” was his answer as he sat facing me and Aries before the girls wake.</p><p>“Draco, would you like to hold one of them? “ I ask Adjusting Aries before shushing the others. </p><p>With a nervous glance at the girls, he nods “as long as they don’t make a mess of my clothes or hair.”</p><p>I chuckle handing Aries over “this is Aries, careful of his head” I say moving his arms to cradle Aries’ head.then move Artemis onto my crossed legs and pick up the screaming red-head and begin rocking her.  Looking at the uncomfortable seeming Draco, “he won’t bite, he doesn't have teeth. The girls are Artemis and the screaming missy is Ariel” I say chuckling.</p><p>Within moments of me laughing at Draco, Dobby pops up beside us “Dobby is to tell the young masters that they shall be going to the goblins today as they won’t have appointment for tomorrow.”</p><p>I nod “will they be coming out to us before or do we need to find them?” I ask as Ariel finally quiets from my rocking. Almost before I finish the question I see the Malfoy’s and professor coming out of the door.  </p><p>“Draco, Harry, I am sorry but the Goblins won’t be able to see us tomorrow. We either have to go now or later in the week, we scheduled tentatively for today in 30 minutes if you're not comfortable with it let us know now,” Narcissa says as she reaches our blanket.</p><p>“How will we get there if we go today?”I ask unsure of what other forms of magical travel transport exist.</p><p>“Well, the simplest would be flooing in with a shield around the babies as you will be less susceptible to the illnesses of the floo than they would. Once with the goblins, we will let them do a scan of you. Before letting them give you and the triplets any vaccines needed. Then we will get the babies' birth certificate and do a heritage test on you so we know what family you have and what vaults and property you inherited.”</p><p>“Alright if you're sure it's safe for them, it sounds like it would be best to do all this today,” I say looking at the little bits. </p><p>“Alright, we have 5 minutes before we need to head out. Lucius could you take Aries from Draco, Ver will you take Artemis, and Harry if you can hand me Ariel. We can head to the Floo, so we can explain how it works and we can do the shields, and such are you going to need a glamour like Snape does,” Narcissa replies with a comforting smile knowing it's a lot to learn.</p><p>I shake my head, handing her Ariel, getting up to follow. As the others follow her directions and Draco wanders off. “Will we need a diaper bag for the three little ones for today?"</p><p> “No, we will go and get supplies for them and yourself after our meeting,” Narcissa answers, leading the way through the house stopping in a small sitting room with a fireplace and a pot that has a powder that looks like shimmery ash. “This is the floo room where we will travel from.” she says looking at me making sure I'm following “This is floo powder” she continued gesturing at the pot of powder. “You will take a handful of the powder and throw it into the fire clearly saying Leaky Cauldron before stepping into the green flames. When the inevitable spinning stops you will step out.” She motions towards her son as he rejoins us adorning robes now “Draco will go through ahead of you and as the spinning stops you should be able to see him.” She takes out her wand “ Now you probably need a glamour to change your appearance since you will be hounded without one. “ </p><p>I shake my head then concentrate within a few seconds, I look like Draco but with longer hair.”Will this work, Miss Narcissa?”I ask as my features settle into their new state.</p><p>She nods and turns to Snape “can you do yours or would you like me to do it,” She asks pointing her wand at him with the hand not cradling Ariel.</p><p>“Go ahead, you probably have an image in mind,” Snape says, bouncing Artemis in his arms. As soon as he gives the go-ahead Narcissa mutters a phrase I miss, that must be the same Snape used in the alley yesterday or was it the day before. Changing him to look like another member of the Malfoy family.</p><p>“Okay Draco, go ahead, “ She says once done. When Draco leaves she says “protego” she says pointing at Ariel. While the two males copy her for the other two triplets. </p><p>Once they finish I follow behind Draco through the Floo, spinning in the green flames I just manage to step out when I see Draco. He pulls me out of the way allowing me to lean on him. “Standing in front of the floo will cause a collision as the others get here,” Draco says as he gets me out of the way. It is seconds before Narcissa joins us then a few seconds later Lucius follows along with Snape.  </p><p>“Come this way,” Narcissa says, leading the way through the bar back to the dead-end of a courtyard, where she taps a familiar pattern opening up the wall into the alley. Lucius and Snape allow her to lead, putting myself and Draco between them. With a clack of her heels, she keeps a steady pace through the alley avoiding anyone who tries to stop and talk with her, with a comment of we are on the way to an appointment. </p><p> </p><p>It takes five minutes to reach the bank. She walks in not stopping heading straight to the counter “We are here to meet with the Potter, Black and Malfoy account managers please tell them we are here,” She says before leading us over to a sitting area that we wait in for less than 5 minutes before Griphook the goblin that helped me and Snape when I came in the first time comes up to us. </p><p>“This way please, Mister Potter and party,” he says, leading us to the back of the room to a large door like the one we entered the building through. After a maze of hallways and doorways, he stops in front of a door with a plaque that says Zagnorok Account Manager. Knocking we stand in front of the intricately carved door for nearly a minute before a gruff voice is heard saying come in, which causes Griphook to open the door ushering us in. Narcissa leads the way into the office once he opens the door, bringing us to stand in front of a large desk with an imposing looking goblin behind it. </p><p>“I am Zagnorok, please have a seat and tell me the reason for this appointment after Heir Potter ignored our summons for the last 9 years,” The goblin says, “The Malfoy Account manager shall join us momentarily.” </p><p>“I have not received any summons, sir. I am Heir Potter if what the Malfoys have told me is correct,” I answer. “We are here to do a heritage test for myself and get my children’s birth certificates and Vaccines for us both if possible sir.” </p><p>“Well let me get the stuff. Make yourselves comfortable it will be a few minutes,” Zagnorok says rising from behind his desk and heading out a door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. THe goblin meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several minutes and a bottle for the triplets later Zagnorok and a second goblin enter through the door behind the desk carrying a few tiny caldrons and parchment. “This is Malforok the Malfoy Account manager who you asked to join us,” the goblin says as he reaches the desk and begins organizing what he is carrying on the desk. “I would recommend that Heir  Potter does his heritage test first then we can do a full diagnostic exam for him and give him and the infants vaccines and fix any issue Heir Potter has at once. Before moving on to going over his estate and anything the Malfoy’s would like to add and a smaller heritage test for the children to check if they have automatically inherited estates.” </p><p>I look to Narcissa to see what she thinks of this plan of action only half sure what was said. She gives me a reassuring smile and a nod of the head, so I answer the goblin “We can do that, what would be required for the Heritage test?”</p><p>“You would need to cut your palm adding 7 drops of blood into this cauldron” he says indicating one the four he just put on his desk “then I would pour it over the parchment and it will fill out with the information on your heritage plus any blocks on you. If you will begin.” He finishes handing me a silver dagger.</p><p>I take the dagger cutting my left palm allowing seven drops to fall into the cauldron of liquid that must have a spell on it not allowing it to spill with the haphazard way Zagnorok carried it in. Once all the drops have reached the liquid he picks it up pouring it over the parchment. Within seconds the dark liquid seems to dance over the parchment leaving words in place taking nearly 3 minutes before the liquid disappears leaving only words “would you read it allow Zagnorok Sir it would save time,” I say once it settles.</p><p>He nods picking up the parchment and begins reading, </p><p>‘Name : Harold Evander Orion Lupin Black Potter Gryffindor Slytherin  Peverell </p><p>(Adopted )name: Harry James Potter</p><p>Birthday: July 31, 1980</p><p>Father: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated)</p><p>Father: James Potter (indisposed)</p><p>Mother: Remus John Lupin </p><p>(Adopted)Mother: Lily Potter </p><p>GodFather: Severus Prince Snape, Frank Longbottom (Indisposed)</p><p>Godmother: Lilian Prince Snape(Indisposed), Alice Longbottom(Indisposed)</p><p>Family : Sohalia Delphi Euphemia Lupin Greyback Black Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw  Peverell --- Sister(( Adopted under another name))<br/>Ariel Iris Adela Lupin Weasley Black Potter Gryffindor Peverell -- Daughter<br/>Aries James Phoenix Lupin Weasley Black Potter Gryffindor Peverell--- Son<br/>Artemis Nova Sofia Lupin Weasley Black Potter Gryffindor Peverell--Daughter</p><p>Heir to:Lupin<br/> Black<br/> Potter <br/>Gryffindor<br/> Slytherin  <br/>Peverell </p><p>Powers:<br/>Bearer<br/>Child bonds <br/>Metamorphmagus</p><p>Blocks:<br/>Magic 60%<br/>Creature Inheritance 100%<br/>Legilimency 50%<br/>Animagus 100%<br/>Charms 25%<br/>Transfiguration 25%<br/>Healing 75%<br/>Defense 25%<br/>Potions 80%<br/>Sibling Bond 100% <br/>Medical History 80%</p><p>Unknown dark magic in scar</p><p>Animagus forms: Panther<br/>Dragon</p><p>Creature Inheritance: Werewolf Veela Hidden</p><p>Mates: 2 Hidden</p><p>“Well those blocks will need to come off today. Then we must look at your estates. I fear some have fallen into disarray. We will need to call more Account Managers as well. Would you like your Mother contacted before we move too far along?” he says as he finishes reading the parchment. He is writing as he waits for us to answer, looking at his writing I see the names Pevarok,Slytherok, and GryffinRok. Ass he finishes writing the parchment folds and floats away. </p><p>It is then I realize the adults had been conversing around me and must have asked a question because they are looking to me as if waiting on an answer. “I’m sorry what was that?”</p><p>“We asked if you were okay and whether you wanted your mother here as we believe he should at least be notified,” Lucius answers the most composed of the adults. It seemed as I notice tears on the others' faces and a bored curiosity on Draco’s.</p><p>“If you think I should, I want the blocks off no matter what at least,” I answer voice filled with the fear of the possibility my mother left for the reason of not wanting me. “Will the babies’ Heritage test be as invasive?” I ask concerned wrapping my cut hand in my shirt, causing Lucius to lean around Aries and take my hand murmuring causing the bleeding to stop and it to stitch itself back closed. </p><p>“My apologies for not doing that sooner,” he says when it had closed completely. I mutter a thanks looking at my hand in surprise. A door opens beside us and in walk 5 more goblins. </p><p>“Who is it in need of block-breaking and medical history?” is asked by the most imposing goblin in the center of the entering goblins. </p><p>I raise a hand before speaking “myself though, my children need vaccines as well as myself, I would imagine.”</p><p>The goblin nods “I am healer Ragnorok I will oversee the removal of your blocks and take care of the medical history as well as any other medical care required.” She says almost oblivious to the stunned looks of the other people with me.</p><p>I look over questioningly. Receiving a response from only Draco “Ragnorok  is the head goblin and runs the London branch of Gringotts, he either must be able to heal or this is his wife meaning, he has taken a interest in your case and wants the best quality service for you”</p><p>The healer nods at his words “You are correct I am his wife, and he has taken an interest as Heir Potter is one of our most wealthy clients. And to answer you asked just before I walked in yes and no instead of their hand you will use a needle to poke their foot allowing the 7 drops needed which will invoke the healing rune that was on the needle healing the small hole. Now let’s go to the Ritual chamber to remove your blocks and then we should be able to get a medical history where we can heal you and see what Vaccines you need,” she says, turning back to the door she came out of. “We will meet the block removal team in the ritual chambers.”</p><p>I nod standing waiting for the others, who follow in suit before we follow the healer leaving Zagnorok, Malforok and the four other goblins that had just entered. </p><p>“Your family will have to stay here, in the ritual chamber waiting room as we can’t have outside magic interfering with our ritual,” She says as we reach a seating area “We will be going through the door over there for the ritual. It could take anywhere from 10 minutes to one hour.”</p><p>I nod and kiss each of the triplets on the forehead, “They might need sleep soon, hopefully it's not a bother to watch them,” I say in single breath not wanting to abuse their generosity. </p><p>“It is no bother at all. I have not been able to hold many little ones since Draco was a baby,”Narcissa answers at the same time as Lucius seems to be saying something to the same effect. “And if Snape gets tired of holding Artemis, I can take her as well.”</p><p>I nod “thanks” I say before turning and walking to the door that had been indicated for the ritual. </p><p>“You will need to remove your clothing, you may put on the robes provided on the table there in the middle of the room,” Healer Ragnorok says stepping behind a room divider to give me a tiny bit of privacy.I silently thank her as I hurriedly undress adorning the robe indicated I was allowed.</p><p>“I am done, Healer Ragnorok ma’am,” I say waiting by the table that seems large enough to lay on. </p><p>She comes back from behind the divider, “I will need you to lay on the table, beside you so we can begin,” she says as 3 more goblins and a red-headed man enter behind her. I comply which in turn brings her to walk over to me and put some sticky things on my chest being careful to uncover as little of possible “ These will allow me to monitor your vitals while the ritual is happening so I can step in if needed,” she says before stepping back. While the three goblins move to the right, left, and to the foot of the table with the red-head at the head of the bed. Once in place the 4 begin chanting with increasing volume and speed. It seems to be nearly 10 minutes that the chanting continues then I am hit with pain not unlike a punishment from Vernon, I struggle not to scream for as long as I can but it is all but pulled from me. The pain keeps increasing until I am screaming nonstop, then a black smoke seems to come out of my scar hovering over my head then I know nothing. </p><p> </p><p>I blink several times before fully opening my eyes looking at my surroundings “This is not the ritual chamber,” I say confused.</p><p>“It's not we moved you after the ritual,” Came the gruff voice of Healer Ragnorok. I turn to where the voice came from.</p><p>“Was it Successful?” I ask as the last thing I remembered was the black smoke.</p><p>“It was with an unexpected challenge, but the unknown magic in your scar has been dealt with as well as all the blocks put on you. We were able to record a magical signature during the ritual as well. How are you feeling?”The healer says looking me over for signs of ill effects.</p><p>“Other than a killer headache nothing hurts worse than normal,” I answer as I focus on my limbs checking for new pain besides my head. </p><p>“Alright take this and I will allow your family in before we do the next part,” she says handing me a vial “it’s a headache potion.”Before leaving my bed and going through a door across from the bed. Returning several moments later with the Malfoy’s, Snape and the triplets. I grin when I see the babies. </p><p>“Were they good, and actually how long was I out?” I ask, realizing I don’t know how long they watched them.</p><p>“They were perfect angels. You were out about 4 hours including the time for the ritual,” Narcissa answers with a smile. “Draco left to spend time with friends.” </p><p>“Can I have them?” I ask, wanting to hold my little ones. </p><p>“Wait Heir Potter til after I run the medical diagnostic other contact with you will interfere with it.” She says moving over and chanting for almost a minute, as soon as the chanting starts a parchment appears in the air in front of her and grows until it is almost 3 feet long with small writing on it. “How are you still alive Heir Potter? I have seen better medical history from Death eater victim’s.”</p><p> </p><p>I shrug noticing the pale looks of the adults, “Is there anything that needs to be dealt with immediately as I would like to hold my children,” I say looking at my babies. </p><p>“You can hold them while I grab the potions you need and the vaccines for all 4 of you,” the healer says moving out of sight. The adults hand the babies over laying on my legs and Aries into my arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Would it be okay for us to read your medical scan so we can treat some of the longer-term issues back at the manor without the goblins,” Narcissa asks holding the parchment that had been set on the bedside table. I look at the parchment almost fearful before slowly nodding.</p><p>I wait for the healer to return, watching the sleeping babies in my lap and arms trying to ignore the reactions of the adults reading the hurts of my life. Five minutes later, Healer Ragnorok returns with a large box filled with potions and 6 baby bottles of odd-looking liquids.</p><p>“Only a few of these, you will be taking today. Others you will take every day, those will refill after you finish them every day,” she says setting the box on the bedside table. “We have a mixture of vaccines for you four and luckily we can mix most together. So in the 2 sets of baby bottles, we have the floo vaccine so the illnesses left in it won’t be caught by the little ones and the second is both potions of muggle vaccine and vaccines against wizard illness such as Dragon Pox. You have the first rounds of most of those so you will only need the illness ones once more, you have the floo one completely. “ She says handing me a bottle for Aries “Lord and Lady Malfoy would you help please.” This breaks them out of their stupor, and the paler than normal couple pick the girls up, in return Healer Ragnorok hands them each the first bottle. We put the nipple in the little one's mouth doing everything to get them to drink every drop, before being handed the second bottle doing the same with it. Once done the little once quickly fall asleep so the Malfoys lay them back in the bed with me. </p><p>“Okay for you Heir Potter, we shall start with the illness vaccine,” She says handing me a bottle with a liquid identical to one of the ones the babies drank. Which I down quickly trying not to taste. “The second will be one to strengthen your lungs, you have had pneumonia several times that was left untreated and has weakened your lungs.” She says handing me a second vial, which I down the same way.</p><p>“The next will be one to strengthen your bones as malnutrition and repeated broken bones has weakened them,” she says handing me a dark vial that I down. “Okay, next will be one to help repair your organs.” </p><p>Handing me another vial of liquid, “this last one will need a spell first as it will regrow your badly healed bones,” She says muttering a spell that makes my arms and legs all noodle-like then she holds a vial above my mouth slowly pouring it allowing me to swallow it easily. “The rest are for malnutrition which you will take daily and healing your eyes and ears which you will need to take when you're ready to go to sleep as it will affect hearing and eyesight for up to 6 hours. Then I have one to repair the damage from certain aspects of your abuse and you will need to take that daily for at least a week,” she says going through the rest of the box. “Did you do a scan on the infants to see if they had any issues that require potions? If so we can provide those as Goblin potions can be more potent. “</p><p>Snape nods “We have Aries on a vapor potion for his lungs as there weren’t as developed as would like. And the girls, one was underweight and she has been given an extra half feeding for now to see if we can catch her up without potions,” he says as he had been the one who was to provide the potions once he had time to make them.</p><p>“I assume you are making the vapor potion ?” Healer Ragnorok asks Snape. </p><p>“You are quite right, we are hoping he will only need it a week or so.” Snape answers.</p><p>She nods “Now there are only two things for me to inform you of. One the unknown dark magic in your scar was a piece of the soul of Voldemort one can assume, we destroyed it in the ritual chambers. The last is the fact that the magical signature on your blocks Heir Potter were none other Than Albus Dumbledore of too many titles.”</p><p>“The headmaster, why would he do that,” I reply shocked and slightly concerned.</p><p>“That I would not know If you are feeling well enough, We should head back to your account manager and see what else he has for you.” </p><p>I nod “Narcissa can you and Lucius take the girls. I would like to keep Aries with me  if I can,” Narcissa nods, picking Ariel up handing her to Lucius then taking Artemis for herself. “Thanks,” I say, adjusting Aries in order to stand Snape stables me against him allowing me to regain balance and readjust the infant in my arms before we start walking to the door that Healer Ragnorok retrieved them from. Entering back into the ritual chamber waiting room where we head back towards the office we started in. The healer knocks onto the door once we reach the one we left from so many hours ago.</p><p>“Come in Heir Potter and party,” Comes the gruff voice of Zagnorok. Entering I see the 4 other goblins sitting beside Zagnorok still behind the desk. We return to the seats on the opposite side settling in before Zagnorok starts speaking “Besides the account manager for the Malfoy’s who I have introduced. There is Pevarok,Slytherok, and GryffinRok, who control the Peverell, Slytherin, and Gryffindor accounts. The other vaults you have inherited.”</p><p>I nod “Nice to meet you. Thanks for making time for us today,” I say to the goblins “alright what do I need to know and what are the most pressing issues with the accounts?” I ask, hoping it's not bad.</p><p>“Well first since you said it was okay before Healer Ragnorok” Hearing her name she hands over several parchments to Zagnorok and sets the box of potions onto his desk before leaving allowing Zagnorok to continue speaking “took you for your cleanse, We sent an owl to your mother we have not heard back as of yet.” </p><p>I nod to show I heard. “Seeing that Sirius Black was your Father and a Veela he could have never betrayed you or your other parent James Potter. So that means he is incarcerated without due cause. On James Potter, Lilian Prince Snape, Alice Longbottom, and Frank Longbottom all being listed as incapacitated means that James and Lilian cannot be dead.”</p><p>This brings sounds of surprise from the adults, especially Snape. “I was there and there was no doubt they were dead. I checked their pulse and everything after seeing no one else was on-premise.” </p><p>“These results cannot be wrong so someone must have done something to make it seem they were dead,” Zagnorok says “Which means Potter cannot claim the lord titles but he can take his Heir rings which I had brought up for us,” he states pulling out 6 small boxes from behind his desk, “You will need to put these on in the order I hand them to you on your right ring finger,” I nod before he hands me the first ring “Lupin” he says as I put it on, then another is handed “Potter” I add the Potter which melds with the Lupin ring. The next is handed to me being Black which again melds with the other then Its Gryffindor, Slytherin, and last is Perverell all three meld into the one ring. </p><p>“Okay that is a good sign means magic agrees with you being the Heir,” Zagnorok states as 2 boxes appear on his desk, he looks at them a moment and writes a note that folds and floats away. “Well this is a surprise, these are the Lord rings for the Merlin and Emerald lines meaning you must have met the requirements of lordship for them without ever being Heir. These Will go on your Left ring finger in the order given. “ He says taking out the first ring that I put on my finger causing me to feel a strange probing of my mind for several seconds before the sensation disappears and the ring glows a second. Then he hands me a ring with a gorgeous green stone leading me to believe the first ring was the Merlin ring. I put it on above the Merlin ring and it glows almost immediately and melds with the other.</p><p>“While we are waiting for the other 2 account Managers, might we do the young ones Heritage tests while they sleep?” Zagnorok proposes, I nod adjusting Aries. He hands me a pin moving the 3 tiny cauldrons in front of me. I use the silver pin to poke Aries’s  foot causing him to squirm, Snape leans forward taking the small cauldron with one hand and the other grabs his bleeding foot and holds it still to allow the drops to fall into the cauldron. Setting the cauldron down he grabs the next as I hand the waiting Narcissa the pin then check Aries's foot to see it healed as she pokes Artemis’s foot causing her to squirm a second before Snape grabs the bleeding foot allowing seven drops into the cauldron in his other hand. He sets the cauldron down grabbing the last unused cauldron while Narcissa passes the pin to Lucius who does not look happy to do the pricking of Ariel’s foot though he does so quickly. Snape immediately grabs the squirming and whining infants foot allowing 7 drops to fall into the last cauldron, he sets the cauldron down and takes the needle from Lucius and hands it back to the goblin, who stows it behind the desk where we cannot see and then pours the cauldrons on 3 parchments it is just seconds before the black liquid stops and form words on each parchment. </p><p>“Again Zagnorok sir if you would like to read them aloud it would save time,” I say to the goblin. Who nods picking them up and reads through them silently first.</p><p>“As all is the same besides the names which are repeated on each I shall only read Artemis’s aloud,” he states before he begins reading.</p><p> </p><p>‘Name : Artemis Nova Sofia Lupin Fletcher Weasley Black Potter Gryffindor Slytherin  Peverell </p><p>Birthday: August 4, 1991</p><p>Father:Mundungus Fletcher</p><p>(Adopted) Father: Hidden WEasley</p><p>(Adopted) Father: Hidden Weasley</p><p>Mother:Harold Evander Orion Lupin Black Potter Gryffindor Slytherin  Peverell </p><p>GodFather: Hidden, Draco Malfoy, Hidden</p><p>Godmother:Hidden,HIdden</p><p>Family :Aries James Phoenix Lupin Fletcher Weasley Black Potter Gryffindor Slytherin  Peverell --- Brother<br/>Ariel Iris Adela Lupin Fletcher Weasley Black Potter Gryffindor Slytherin  Peverell ---Sister<br/>Sohalia Delphi Euphemia Lupin Greyback Black Potter Gryffindor Ravenclaw  Peverell --- Aunt (Adopted under another name)<br/>GrandFather: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated)<br/>GrandFather: James Potter (indisposed)<br/>GrandMother: Remus John Lupin </p><p>Heir to:Lupin<br/> Fletcher<br/> Weasley<br/> Black<br/> Potter<br/>Gryffindor <br/>Slytherin<br/> Peverell </p><p>Powers: Sibling bond<br/>Mother Bond<br/>Magical ANimagus</p><p>Blocks: </p><p>Animagus forms:<br/>Fox<br/>Tatzelwurm</p><p>Creature Inheritance: Veela Werewolf Kitsune</p><p>Mate:Hidden’ </p><p>“Do you need birth certificates made and sent to the ministry?” He asks ignoring the chatter and such on the infant's names.</p><p>“If it won’t be too much trouble sir,” I say. He nods looking up from his note which folds itself and floats away before he takes three parchments tapping them and they fill out with all the info on the heritage test before Godparents. He sets them aside as two more goblins join the group behind the desk. </p><p>“For your Stuff Lord Merlin Emerald all needed goblins are here now that Authorok and Emorok have joined us,” he says motioning to the two near account managers. “As you are Lord of two houses you can access everything within their ownership.I will allow Authorok to start with House Merlin.” </p><p>“Well, you have 3 vaults of money, 2 of potion ingredients in stasis, 2 of weapons, armor, and wands from the family, 2 of books, 1 of potential familiars in stasis, and the final of heirlooms all within the bank.”He states before handing pieces of parchment to me “these are the properties owned by the house.”</p><p>I nod taking the sheet “these are the vault logs showing who has been in each vault and if they took anything out or deposited anything and when plus investment logs,” Authorok continues bringing out a small box of books handing me the box.</p><p>I take the box “is there anything in need of my immediate attention within these vaults and such?” I ask, receiving a head shake in answer.”Thank you for the info and work so far. I will get ahold of you after I have a chance to look these over.” </p><p>Authorok looks to Zagnorok before nodding and leaving the room. </p><p>“Now for House Emerald’s info from account manager Emorok,” Zagnorok states, giving Emorok the floor.</p><p>“Emerald does not have quite as much to go through as Merlin even in the most basic form.” Emorok starts “You have 2 vaults with money, 2 of books, 1 of heirlooms and a final of weapons, armor,  wands, and the ingredients to make more of both.” </p><p>He then pulls out a small box “These are the vault and investment logs like you received for Merlin. The last thing I have for you is your property list. Authorok forgot to mention once you look over the list if you want to visit a property concentrate on the house to separate the ring from the other then state the name of the property and it will portkey you there,” he finishes handing me the box after putting a few sheets of parchment in it.</p><p>“Thank you for your work for the house so far. Is there anything needing my attention immediately for house Emerald?” I ask, taking the box as Emorok shakes his head “then I shall get back to you after I look these over.”</p><p>He nods then looks to Zagnorok before taking his leave “We will now allow Pervarok to tell you about what you are allowed access for family Peverell as its heir,” Zagnorok says giving the next goblin the floor.</p><p>“As Heir, you can access 1 Vault of money, 2 vaults of books, 1 vault of Heirlooms, 1 vault of potential familiars in stasis, and a single heir vault with journals of previous heirs.” Pervarok states bringing out a box of logs “despite not being able to access all vaults you will get the logs for them all as they returned to the bank when your Father was deemed incapacitated. This has the vault logs, the investment logs, and the property list that can be portkeyed to in the way Account Manager Emorok stated.”</p><p>I nod “Anything needing immediate attention,” I ask taking the box.</p><p>“I do need to know since the lord is not available if you have authorized anyone into the vaults” he answers causing me to shake my head.</p><p>“I have only known of my Potter inheritance for a month. Knew nothing of the rest till the start of this meeting,” I say “has someone been giving you false information for access if so I want that stopped and anything taken got back, money with interest. That goes for all the rest of the Houses,” I finish voice coated with a wave of vindictive anger.</p><p>“It will be done as you wish young Heir,” Perarok states before turning to Zagnorok as the others did only to receive a shake of the head in answer so instead of leaving he sits back in his chair.</p><p>“Next would be House Gryffindor,” Zagnorok starts causing a goblin to his right to stand “let me give the floor to Account Manager Gryffinrok.” </p><p>The standing goblin starts speaking as soon as Zagnorok finishes his name “As Heir Gryffindor you can access 2 vaults of money, 1 vault of heirlooms, 1 vault of canine potential familiars in stasis, 1 vault of winged potential familiars in stasis, 3 vaults of weapons and armor and a single vault of Journals of previous heirs and lords and other books.”</p><p>He then brings out a chest twice as big as the other boxes I have received. “This is the Vault logs, investment logs, a list of Heirs for the other founders, a list of paintings you can talk to Godric Gryffindor through and how to access them and the property list with the portkey to each as the ring is not the portkey for some of these. I will have any access in the last 10 years reviewed and items returned in the manner asked,” He finishes his info. </p><p>“Is that all I need to know at this moment?” I ask, taking the chest. With a nod, he looks to Zagnorok who again shakes his head causing Gryffinorok to reclaim his seat.</p><p>“We shall allow Slythorok to tell you about house Slytherin before we go over houses Lupin, Potter, and Black,” Zagnorok states nodding towards the last goblin.</p><p>“First I will have anything from after Lord Slytherin Black was incarcerated returned to the vaults. Now you will have access to 2 vaults of money, 2 vaults of potion ingredients and journals, 1 vault of serpent potential familiars in stasis, 1 vault of hooved potential familiars in stasis, 2 vaults of weapons, armor, and wands, 1 vault of Heirlooms, 1 vault of books, and 1 vault of journals from previous heirs and lords.” He states bringing out another large chest. “This is identical to the one from Gryffinorok except it has a shrunk portrait of Salazar as well. And the chest shrinks when the lock is given magic by an heir or lord” </p><p>“I assume that is everything I need for house Slytherin, “ I ask, claiming the chest and touching the lock sending magic through it. He nods before reclaiming his seat not even bothering to ask to leave.</p><p>“All that is left of your inheritance is my portion. I am the account manager for all 3 of your parents, so Lupin, Potter, and Black. We shall start with Lupin as his is the simplest. He has one Vault set aside for you as his heir that has letters from him starting when he found out he was pregnant with you.”</p><p>He reaches into a drawer of his desk pulling out a key handing it to me, “As he is not an ancient house like the rest of your inheritance you will need a key instead of blood or a letter of authorization that a goblin then uses stored blood from an heir or lord to open the vault.” Zagnorok explains. </p><p>I nod taking the key as Artemis wakes with a whine before I can even worry what she needs, Dobby pops in with 3 bottles. Narcissa immediately takes them setting 2 on a table and gives the last to Artemis who happily sucks on it, while Narcissa rocks her.</p><p>“Next we shall talk of House Potter.” Zagnorok interjects.” you will have access to the heir vault of money, 1 vault of potential familiar’s in Stasis, 1 vault of weapons, armor and wands, 1 potions vault, and 1 of the Heirloom vaults. I shall have all Heirlooms and books recalled from before your first Birthday on.”</p><p>He then hands me a parchment. “This is the property list for the Potter family your ring will Portkey you to them if you say the name. Since no one thought to mention it most properties will have house-elves maintaining them.” Zagnorok states as Aries wakes with a fussy cry waking Ariel as well, Snape hands both me and Lucius a bottle for the hungry babies.</p><p>“Finally onto the Black inheritance. As an heir you will have the heir Vault, 1 vault of books not kept on the separate properties, 2 vaults of weapons and armor, 1 vault of family wands, 1 of poisons, 1 vault of money and a final of potential familiars in stasis. Plus a list of properties for the Black family.” He states handing me a parchment stack, then pulling out a box of logs. “the vault and investment  logs of the 3 families. That is all I have for you Now Lord and Lady Malfoy what need of your manager did you have? “</p><p>“We would like to set up 3 Vaults that get a Galleon a month added to it in the names of the triplets.” Lucius states “Harry here would need to do that with the Potter and Black vaults as well. And he shall need a seal for each of his heir money vaults so he doesn’t have to carry it on him at all times.” </p><p>“You want 3 Vaults in the Malfoy name for Heir Potter Black’s children, it will be done by the end of the hour,” Malforok says standing looking at Zagnorok before leaving to do as asked. </p><p>“I can do that,” Zagnorok states, looking in the drawers of his desk for something for a few minutes before handing me 2 wooden things with rubber seals identical to the Black and Potter rings on the bottom. “ If that is everything I shall have a goblin take you back to the front while I meet with the account managers.” He then writes a note that floats off within 2 minutes there is a knock on the door behind us before it opens revealing Griphook.</p><p>“Manager Zagnorok you summoned me,” He says, stepping into the room.</p><p>“Yes please escort Heir Potter and party back to the front, they are finished with their meeting,” Zagnorok says before going back to the notes on his desk. </p><p>“Come, Heir Potter and party,” Griphooks says waiting at the door as we stand, and the adults shrink my boxes so they fit in the Slytherin chest that I unshrink to add the stuff into then re shrink, Snape takes the chest putting it into an inner pocket of his robes. We then work our way to the door with the once again sleeping infants. Griphook ushers us out the door, pausing to shut it then leads the way back through the maze of corridors and doors back to the front lobby of the bank.</p><p>Narcissa leads us back to the sitting area, “Are you all still up for shopping to get the babies and Harry what they need?” She asks once we are out of the way.</p><p>I nod “I would like to if it's not inconvenient for the rest of you” I answer aloud adjusting the infant in my arms.</p><p>“If you wish, My Flower, I have time,” Lucius answers, rocking the little girl in his arms. </p><p>“I wish it,” she says before turning to Snape “will you be able to accompany us?” </p><p>‘Yes, are we meeting Draco in the alley now that we have finished here, “ He answers, turning for the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he was told to meet us outside ‘magical baby’ So he can help us shop,” she says, ushering us to the door and out into the Alley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Head held high, Narcissa leads us through the alley with the click of her shoes, eventually reaching Draco and a tall tan boy. The boy looks up as we walk up but doesn’t quit speaking with Draco who is so engaged in his conversation that he doesn’t notice us until Ariel whines as we come to a stop outside the shop Draco had been waiting in front of. </p><p>“Blaise, how nice to see you again. Thank you for keeping Draco company while we were with the goblins. This is Lord Emerald and his heirs,” she says gesturing to me as the heirs are fairly apparent. “Is your mother expecting you back soon or shall you come shopping with us?” </p><p>“Mother is out of the country for the moment. So if you would have me shopping with some friends and hopefully making a new one sounds delightful.”Blaise answers “Heir Zabini at your service, but please call me Blaise,” he continues bordering on flirting by the end. </p><p>“Then let us start, they will need everything plus wardrobes at Twilfitt and Tattings, “ Narcissa says opening the door with one hand before Blaise moves under her arm and holds it open.</p><p>“Lady’s first,” He says once the door is firmly in place behind him. He motions the rest of us in once Narcissa enters following behind shutting the door softly behind him. <br/>Entering I am surrounded by cribs, bassinets, strollers, and so much more that I couldn’t tell you what are. I stop stunned blocking the others from moving all the way into the store, after a few seconds Narcissa moves up to me whispering,” it will be okay. I know the need to have to start out with. You will get through this shopping trip.”</p><p>Nodding skeptically, I start moving forward around the sleeping Aries. “We need to find something they can sleep in while we shop first and foremost,” I say looking to find the route to the stroller and carriage section. I notice a sign to the right that has arrows showing the way I follow the one that says carriers which is in the same direction as the stroller and carriages. We walk with myself and the elder Malfoy’s in the middle of the small group. </p><p>“Don’t worry about getting everything if we forget things, we can owl order it. Mainly worry about a carriage, a bed, and a blanket or two. Anything else you want just speak up. I know this can be very stressful the first time,” Narcissa says quietly. </p><p>Nodding I continue forward towards the carriers and the likes to see if I can find the can that cradles them to your side as you do things. They won’t work constantly as I can’t hold all three at once but I want them in case one is sick or clingy. I think as I reach wrapping type carriers wishing there was a way to know which was best. </p><p>As I keep searching the aisles that are filled with strangely colored and strappy carriers. Draco speaks up, “ What are you looking for maybe, Blaise and I can help find it as we can move faster.”</p><p>“Do you know what a hammock is?” I ask trying to figure out the best way to explain this thing.</p><p> </p><p>They nod so I continue “Okay, so I want a carrier similar that will keep the babies close and cradled as if in one while the carrier wraps around the person holding the baby.” </p><p>They nod and move through taking separate aisles moving down as I move slowly and safely avoiding the few dropped items on the floor with the rest of the group following behind me not caring that I am moving slow and methodically through the aisle. As I reach the end of the aisle Draco and Blaise meet us arms laden with carriers that are similar to what I described, Which they drop at my feet before showing me one at a time Draco showing the first one. The first I veto because it is worn on the back more so than the side like I was thinking, nodding they take a second and remove several from the pile. Before Blaise shows me one that keeps them almost exactly where they are when you hold the baby in your arms.</p><p>“Keep that one it's not exactly right but might be better,” I say looking at the image on the front of the package. </p><p>Next Draco shows me one where it sits on the hip instead, I shake my head to that one quickly scared it would swing too much. “Wouldn’t that sway too much allowing them to fall?”</p><p>Draco and Blaise remove more leaving the one I said, maybe to, and 2 others. Draco picks up an odd-looking one that holds three hammock-like spots 2 near the chest and a third lower. “ It has magic in it to keep it from swaying or allowing them to move too much, “Draco Says before I can speak. I nod pointing to the maybe hoping he realizes I want it there with it. </p><p>Blaise then shows one that holds the baby at chest level and angled. “Keep that and tri one, please. Where did you get that last one Heir Zambini,” I ask hoping I got the respectful title right. Draco nods with a small smile I assume because I remembered what he said earlier. Blaise stands motioning me to follow and shows me a shelf with all different colors and patterns of the one I liked seeing a Pink and Purple polka-dot one I pick that out for Artemis, a peach and turquoise striped one for Ariel, a forest green and chocolate with stripes going diagonally for Aries. “I want these. Were there any other colors for the Tri, Draco?” </p><p>“Nope, this one just uses magic to change colors,” Draco says, “So now what?”</p><p>“We figure out which carriers to use then head to carriages and strollers,” I say looking at the Tri carrier with a bit of fear and anxiety. </p><p>“Me, Luci, and Sev will take the wee ones so you can move easier,” Narcissa says as Sev takes the green and brown carrier looking how to wear it before putting it on holding his hands out for Aries, handing him over Severus gets him comfy in the hammock without ever waking him. “Which is for Artemis? Luc, can you hold both for a second so I can get this on?”</p><p>He nods adjusting Ariel into one arm taking Artemis into the other. Narcissa quickly puts the carrier on as if had a ton of practice. She then takes Artemis getting her snug in the hammock-like carrier then holds her arms out for Ariel, who Lucius gives over before copying Narcissa setting the carrier up then reaching back for Ariel. Who he lays into the Carrier, leading us towards the carriages. </p><p>“You don’t have to get a stroller or carriage right now with these 2 carriers,” Narcissa says turning to the right rather than heading to the strollers and carriages. Instead heading to the beds and bedding. “Are you carrying the carrier colors throughout everything?”</p><p>“Yes, it would be nice If I could. But might find other things that catch my eye.” I say as we walk, Draco and Blaise move up on either side of me. “You are going to be in your first year of Hogwarts with Draco, right?”</p><p>“Yes, hoping to be in the same House as Draco. Has Draco filled you in on Hogwarts? He said you spoke this morning before going to Gringotts,” Blaise answers curious. “Kids outside our group is a rarity as all pureblood families mostly stay together.”</p><p>“My parents died so I, unfortunately, went to a family outside of the community, trying to catch up as much as I can before school between raising the 3 wiggles. Hopefully, it will be enough.” I answer, “If you have any tips or ideas that might help I am all for it.”</p><p>Blaise nods “I can help with letter writing and family knowledge you will need to know all the higher up pureblood families and their mottos.”</p><p>“I thank you, Heir Zambini, why Don’t you call me Evander,” I say as we hit the blankets.</p><p>“Then Blaise please,” he reiterates, before splitting off from us looking at the blankets picking up dozens in the colors I had picked. Draco doing the same. I find a few with characters on them that move around peach with a mermaid, a bear on a purple blanket, a green one with an adorable pegasus on it.</p><p>“You will need 3 blankets a piece to start with,” Narcissa says seeing my picks and taking the one with the bear and putting it around Artemis. “ I assume the mermaid is Ariel right?” she says grabbing it and handing it to Lucius who wraps it around Ariel, she then takes the last one handing it to Severus who wraps Aries up. “As a pureblood, you will be expected to send out birth announcements so families can send gifts and the likes so you will be getting a ton more later. Plus there is always Owl-orders.”</p><p>“That makes sense, would it trouble you to help me with a draft for the announcements and who needs them so I can try to get those going as soon as possible,” I ask, grabbing a set of thinner blankets, as the boys come up with several blankets in their arms. “Okay, you two go through what y'all found and pick one each for the Triple A’s. Then we will move to beds. Is there anything else needed from here immediately?”</p><p>“Changing table and a baby bath so not giving them in the sink constantly. We will buy clothes elsewhere and toys can wait until they can hold their heads up. Bottles can be bought here as well,” Narcissa Answers leading the way around the rest of the blankets not worrying about the boys not being with us. “What type of crib do you think you want simple or ornate?”</p><p>“Simple but with at least a slight bit of individualization,” I answer looking at the cribs we hit. Noticing a simple wood that half matches my wand I stop and stare tempted to get it but they don't really need to be surrounded in wood that looks blood-soaked. So I move forward to find a second choice, “Something like that but less red-colored,” I say pointing to the one I am moving from. </p><p>“So Simple, a rectangle with close bars and a high back?” Narcissa asks to confirm she understands all while the men seem to have gathered everything we had picked up wanting without me realizing. “Would you mind if I sent Luc to get bottles like what I used with Draco to move things along in here?”</p><p>“That will be a good idea. I don't want them to get fussy while we are in here. But yes that is exactly what I want so I can add an engraving to the top.” </p><p>“We will add the engraving with magic once we get it to the house,” Narcissa says, as Lucius turns and walks away leaving me with a bit of anxiety as he moves out of view with Ariel. “What about this one, the back is curved to leave room for engraving. Gray will go with all the color sets you like as well.”</p><p>I walk to where Narcissa was standing, Snape following behind with the boys who were just rejoining us. “I like the color for sure and the curve for the engraving. It will work well I think, how do we order?”</p><p>“You want the same for all three right?” Narcissa asks, moving to the edge of the display with her wand out.I nod, bringing her to tap the display thrice, “They will be upfront for us now.”</p><p>“Where will the Changing tables be, and do we need to get diapers?” I ask looking around, not seeing the sign for them Narcissa touches my shoulder causing a flinch that is not hideable without a comment she tries to guide me towards the new area. </p><p>“What type are you looking for one that holds diapers and such under or one that you will need to bring all with you. We will get Diapers with the clothes.” Narcissa says softly the one with shelves to hold will be good for room the other would be good for shrinking into a diaper bag. Which We could look at here or get with clothes where it is customized for you.”</p><p>“Custom is better and a set or of the shelved ones with buckles on it and one of the other would be my preference I think. Again are you sure you are okay with me bringing so much to your house?” I ask my fear of taking advantage of the help offered.</p><p>“Not at all, your little ones are in my charge. I need to keep an eye on their growth the first month or so,” Narcissa answers, stopping at a table made of bamboo with a cradle of padding on it with several shelves under. “What about this and we unpaint the cribs to their wood color. “ </p><p>“I like that a lot would be cute with lots of wood. Wonder if I can get a bouncer with lots of wood, along with a swing with the same stuff as the changing table. Can use colored stuff on shelves to differentiate between the 3.” I say while trying to get my thoughts in order. “Now just the one for the bag. What about Creams and such in the bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Creams, do you mean ointments? Those will be made by myself or Sev so we know safe. Don’t forget Clothes as well. If so Blaise will you be joining us for that and staying the night or are you expected back in the manor at a certain time?” Narcissa answers moving through the aisles finding the other style of tables slowing she lets me look as Lucius rejoins us with a fussing Ariel who he was already bouncing as a bottle seemed to appear out of thin air in front of him, which he takes and puts into the fussy babe's mouth. Two more bottles appear in the air near Snape and Narcissa which they take before trying to wake their charges, giving them their bottles quietly.</p><p>Stopping I find one that looks nearly like the top of a coffin. Inside of it, one side was just a bit of padding and a buckle the other was shelves for diapers, creams; excuse me I mean ointments. “What about this? It has room for Diapers and ointments. That way can I put extra clothes and bottles in the bag?”</p><p>As all three pick up the babies and burp them. “That is cute, can put it in black or white to match almost anywhere,” Narcissa says as she finishes burping the little one with ease. Draco and Blaise have taken everything from the adults so they can deal with the babies.</p><p>Narcissa nods to Draco who picks up one of the black handing Blaise and picks the white himself, “To the cashier, Mother?”  </p><p>Narcissa nods, letting Draco and Blaise lead the way to the cashier while the adults try to rock the babies back to sleep. Reaching the counter Narcissa speaks to the cashier who hadn’t touched our stuff yet we have a few things sent up by me, add those to Lord Emerald’s bill please.”</p><p>“Of course, Is this everything?”</p><p>” The babies have a blanket each,”  Narcissa says showing the one for Artemis.</p><p>“Okay, I can price those without taking them from you, as well as the carriers,” the cashier says a few minutes later holding out a piece of Parchment. </p><p>“Just press it to the parchment focusing your magic on it,” Narcissa whispers. I follow her directions to the t, In a louder voice. “Our elf Dobby will take everything we don’t need back to the manor.” As she speaks Dobby pops up, as the lady nods Dobby takes everything and disappears again.</p><p>Settling the babies back in the carriers, they lead me to the door. “Twilfitt and Tattings next right, Lady Narcissa?” Blaise asks holding the door for the rest of us to make it through. </p><p>“Yes, Blaise. We need to get clothes for the babies and a few more outfits for Lord Emerald, have you got all you need for Hogwarts ?” Was the answer as the adults form a semi-circle around the younger ones. </p><p>As we move through the alley people seem to part to give us a clear walkway, so it takes less than a minute to get across the alley to a second shop in which Blaise again holds the door open to allow us through before he comes in behind us.</p><p>The group moved with the adults in the center handling the children, Draco leading leaving me in the rear with Blaise. “So where have you been, you haven’t been with the other purebloods growing up,” He asks bluntly. </p><p>“I was kept away from people as I had been a sickly child,” was the easy lie. “Glad Professor Snape was the one to help me get my supplies since I had little knowledge outside my home. He has helped me meet a lot of great people.”</p><p>With people moving aside from our path as we moved seamlessly from one shop to the next. Draco holds the door open and we enter a shop of beautiful fabrics of all colors and textures, I stop just inside the door amazed at the fluttering fabrics moving to and fro. Narcissa takes control immediately stopping a woman “I need three infant wardrobes and a Lord wardrobe for Lord Emerald and his heirs,” she says “ for the lord wardrobe I will need in these colors  Tawny Orange, Olive, Black, Blackberry,  Maroon, Watercourse Green, Sangria, Gold, Myrtle, Silver, Christelle purple, Baker’s Chocolate Brown,Emerald, Goblin Grey, Juniper &amp; Twine. We will need them in dueling, court, casual robes, and some button-ups and different style pants for under the robes along with 5 sets of silk pajamas in the colors set out and underwear. Lord Emerald step up, so she can understand what she is working with.”</p><p>I step up uncomfortable to be under the scrutiny of the designer, hoping I wouldn’t have to disrobe. </p><p>Narcissa barely lets her get a good look at me before continuing “We will need onesies for 2 girls and a boy with pants, pajamas, sleepers, and several dresses and formal outfits for the boy. They will have to be in the same colors as Lord Emerald’s with Seal Brown, Dark Brown, Fire brick red &amp; Forest Green added in for the formal stuff then a widespread of colors for the rest. If you could add grow with me spells that would be much obliged,” she says, finishing her order “Please have them delivered to Dobby at the Malfoy Manor. </p><p>“Put your sigal on this to okay the payment,” the designer says indicating a spot on her table. “We will have them delivered in stages within the next three days.”</p><p>Narcissa nods, and turns to walk out leaving us to follow along “Blaise dear, are you coming for dinner since your mother is not in that way you will not have to spend the night alone. You know we always have a room open for you dear.”</p><p>“I would love to join you all, I always enjoy your wonderful company, “ Blaise answers with his half flirtatious tone. As we reached The building I met Professor Snape in, leading us to the fireplace. </p><p>“We will floo back to the manor and put the little ones down to sleep while you three spend some time hanging out as kids,” Lucius says, picking up the little bit of Powder and saying “ Malfoy receiving room,” before stepping in with one of the triplets. </p><p>“Sev you next, then the boys and I shall follow behind,” Narcissa says waiting for her instructions to be followed which are quickly. Snape steps through, then Blaise, myself, and Draco. Leaving us waiting for Narcissa in the receiving room where she ends up seconds later. Once again leading the charge to the nursery where the few things I ordered today are there replacing what I had been borrowing. The adults lay the infants down, I check them before stepping out with the others to let them sleep. Narcissa stops outside the door setting a few spells. “These will alert me if they wake or more, then we can get you and check on them, then get them ready for dinner.”</p><p>I nod and let the other two boys lead the way to where we will spend the time before dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>